Disillusionment
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Yugi and company come to Duel Academy for a few months Chazz tries to seduce Jaden Zane develops a mysterious illness and Hasslebury's ancestory might hold the key to his survival and Pegasus replaces Banner JadenChazz ZaneAtticus YugiSetoJoey SyrusHassl
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I haven't written Yugioh in a long time, then I found my first ex girlfriend's profile. And I decided to watch Yugioh again. Then I decided to write for it again! Crazy huh? And I wondered what would happen if Seto appeared at Duel Academy. This happens before the whole Society of Light thing blew up.

The Society of Light gives me the creeps. ZOMG they remind me of the kids who used to pick on me in middle school!

For Fate VII, the original Elemental

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAT? He's coming /HEREEEEE???" Syrus cried in alarm.

"yeah, something about a shadow duelist stalking Yugi and his friends so they're going to hide here for a couple months. In SLYPHER dorm." Bastion emphasized.

"Well, to hide a superstar, use a slacker! Yugi's stalker will never DREAM of looking for him in Slypher red." Alexis snickered. "HEEEEY!" She waved to Jaden. "Jaden over here! You're late! You missed it!"

"Huh?"

"Yugi has a stalker, a shadow game playing stalker. And he and his friends are coming here to hide."

"/Hide?/"

"In Slypher dorm! Jaden you finally get to meet your hero!" Alexis beamed. "Where's Hassleberry? He promised me a match over lunch! We just have one more class period before then."

"What worries me is… who's going to take over for Banner?" Bastion asked. "We have his class next!"

"Dunno. But I guess we'll find out." Jaden said cheerfully as he sat down.

Chazz took the seat on Jaden's other side, the side normally not taken by Syrus. Jaden arched an eyebrow. "Chazz, that's different. You normally don't sit anywhere near me."

"So I can't sit where I feel like now? How lame." Chazz looked down at the group. "I just can't stand that stuck up Ra that sits next to where I normally do that's…" There was an uproar the instant the door opened.

"hello children." The man who entered the room next had platinum blonde hair, and a thick silky voice. It was none other than Maximillian Pegasus himself. "I'll be temporarily taking over for the late Professor Banner."

An angry cat hiss sounded from under one of the desks. "Someone please silence that cat." Pharoh hissed, darting at Pegasus' ankles and sinking his claws in. "OW! Stupid little."

"Sir, let me!" Alexis hurried down, carefully prying Pharoh's claws off Pegasus one by one. She started scratching Pharaoh behind the ears. "Come on Pharaoh, I know you think that's your place up there but you need to…" Pharaoh roooowed sadly and turned, running under Jaden's desk. The cat purred, twining between Jaden's legs briefly before planting himself firmly in Syrus' lap.

"Alright then, I'm told Professor Banner was quite the Shadow Duelist, and that last year you had some serious problems with Shadow Riders. So we will begin with an intensive look into Shadow Games past and present, this should only take three class periods to accomplish and then we'll get to the real meat. I want you to begin working on strategies, for in one week I'll also be taking each of you aside one by one in a simulated shadow game, you'll be dueling a friend of Yugi Mouto's with a /curious/ affliction. He's no King of Games, but Ryou Bakura is not a duelist to be provoked, as he can be extremely destructive when angry. You won't have to worry, because I'll release each of you after the game is over and have safeguards in place to make sure you lose neither your life or your soul, but be warned, in any shadow game, that is exactly what is on the line. The point of your classes under me this year is to try to get you to defend yourselves, none of the students getting this simulated shadowgame treatment will be first years, as I don't want to overtax them. Now, we have several student transfers to take care of. Children, come on in!"

Jaden blinked, the people filing in was like something out of his wettest wet dueling dreams. Okay so he didn't want Aster Phoenix hanging around, but Yugi, Joey, Seto, and a kid Jaden didn't know named Bakura had entered when Pegasus called. Behind all of them was Atticus, dressed in Obalisk blue but with his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"We have several famous transfers coming in. Not sure what Aster Phoenix is interested in, but Yugi Mouto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba will be joining us for a month, along with mister Bakura. Please give them your warmest welcome. In addition Atticus is returning to finish out his final year at Duel Academy after a long Hiatus."

There was sound applause from several people. A couple of girls squealed about Atticus being 'so dreamy'. Yugi muttered in an aside to Joey and grinned a strained, forced grin. "Wow, doesn't look like there are many empty seats." He whispered.

"Who cares, a school that's all for dueling? THAT'S a lesson I could get into." Joey muttered.

Yugi lead the way up the rows of desks. Already he heard gossip as they went. But it was very different from the gossip he normally heard in class. Instead of calling him "weird" or "Famous yugi" or similar, their interests were much different.

"I can't believe /Yugi/ gets to be Slypher red. He's no slacker. If he wanted he could be in Obalisk right off the bat."

"Would you rather Obalisk blue snatch him up? Those Obalisks are always so elitist. Kaiba rubbed off on them."

"yes but Yugi /is/ Elite he's nothing like us reds. And why is SETO going to Slypher? He slumming it or something?"

"There's a difference between Elite and Elitist. Jaden is Elite, but he acts so easy going you'd hardly think he's the best in his year."

Yugi grinned, taking a seat next to Syrus. Jaden hissed quietly. "Yugi! Hey Yugi!"

Yugi hmmed, looking up at Jaden. Jaden held up winged kuriboh and gave Yugi a thumbs up. Yugi chuckled. _Aibou, I'd take that as a thank you._ Yami giggled to Yugi. Pegasus began to write on the blackboard. Jaden looked up, and realized that Seto had taken a seat behind them and to Hasslebury's left. The Bakura kid had taken a seat right behind him and was staring at him with a really REALLY scary stare. Joey had sat next to Aster, who was in turn next to Chazz. Jaden looked over to see how Chazz was taking being crowded. Chazz was glaring death glares at Yugi.

Jaden was starting to wonder if Chazz would challenge Yugi to a duel, and maybe that was why Chazz was glaring at him so. But then Jaden felt a hand on his thigh. Jaden blink, blink, blinked. Chazz had put his hand on Jaden's thigh, and was tracing circles on his skin that kinda tickled.

Pharoh meeeoooowd, but was slowly falling asleep in Syrus' lap. Pegasus was droning on and on. "To truly understand the Shadow Games one must have a basic knowledge of Egyptian Mythology. The Ancient Egyptians were the ones who first invented dueling using massive stone tablets."

Chazz's hand started to move up Jaden's thigh, Jaden's face started to twitch, but he didn't dare move. Chazz grinned with fake innocence as he started to grope Jaden, sliding a hand along his crotch and rubbing. Jaden tried to edge away, "Chazz what the hell are you doing?" He whispered.

"What? What am I doing?" Chazz hissed in his ear. "What are you doing?"

"In /class/ no less." Growled Jaden at Chazz in a low voice. "If you're going to molest me do it someplace where the INVENTOR of all duel monsters and the top three duelists of all time /can't see/ your hand trying to go down my..."

"Jaden Yuki is it? Something you'd like to share with the class?" Pegasus asked slyly.

"NO SIR!" Jaden blushed hugely.

"Well then, the Ancient Egyptians believed the soul had two parts, the Ba and the Ka. While many many monsters and spells are not humanoid in origin, in ancient times the very first blue eyes white dragon, dark magician and dark magician girl were formed by fusing the Ba and Ka of several human souls. It is believed that they were near and dear ones to the Pharaoh and High Priest, who died before their time due to illness and in the case of the Dark Magicians, murder, and so in an effort to save them these three famous Duel Monsters were born."

Jaden would normally find this fascinating, but Chazz was moving his hand northward towards Jaden's zipper. Jaden finally couldn't take it anymore, he smacked Chazz's hand. Chazz yipped.

"Mister Princeton, do you have something to share with us?" Pegasus asked sweetly.

"Uh, no sir!" Chazz said innocently.

"Focus on the lesson." Pegasus scolded. "Or I will make your detention a miserable experience in the Shadow Realm."

Chazz blushed hugely. "Thank goodness that's an idle threat." Yugi muttered. "He had his Millenium Eye taken away."

"Yugi Mouto, would you like to make a bet that I can't still send someone to the Shadow Realm? As the Shadowriders who attacked the school last year proved, the Millenium Items are not the only items with Shadow Game Capability. Each of the Shadow Riders had a special charm allowing them to initiate a shadow game, your homework, and yours alone, will be to find out what those items were from someone who was there. Mister Yuki, Mister Princeton, Miss and Mister Rhodes, Mister Misawa, perhaps you can school the King of Games in what went down last year?" Pegasus frowned. "Before he stepped down, Chancellor Shepard told me the entire story. In this class there are a number of duelists who have partaken in the forbidden fruit known as a Shadow Game. Those of you who have, don't think that you will be exempt from my little exercise, you'll be treated with even MORE scrutiny in my class because you have first hand experience in them, and because Chancilor Shepard expressed his concerns about school security to Seto Kaiba and myself before he stepped down. And Yugi don't think that you and your friends are the only ones here who have. Those games are common play here." Pegasus glared up at him.

Class ended on an annoying note, Pegasus had assigned them each a ten page paper on Dueling History. Though Yami promised Yugi he'd help him with the paper. Just before he would have left the class at the end of the period, Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Pegasus.

"Yugi, I don't want your pity, and I don't want your malice. I've lived my life in a far more pleasant fashion since I lost that eye. I lost a Millenium Item, and gained wisdom. You need never pity that. Now go. I'm sure Jaden is eager to catch up with you."

Jaden wanted to follow Yugi as the class let out for lunch, but Chazz followed him out of the class. Jaden growled, pulling Chazz into one of the janitor's closets. "WHAT the hell was that about?" Jaden demanded. "You want to embarrass me in front of Maximillian Pegasus and the top three duelists in the /game?/"

"Actually, it was about this." Chazz growled, pushing Jaden against the wall. Next thing Jaden knew, Chazz' lips were on his in a rough, demanding kiss. Jaden blushed hugely, his immediate reaction to return the kiss, meeting Chazz's demands more out of shock than anything else.

Chazz's hand moved to his hip, slipping his hand into Jaden's pants. "You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about doing this." He growled in a husky voice.

Jaden flushed hugely, "Really? Normally I'd be flattered but…" He bolted out of the closet screaming. "SYRUUUUUSSSS! ALEXIIIIIIIISSSS HEEEEELLLLLLP!"

Alexis was a bit busy, Joey had wasted no time getting to the dueling. He'd only waited as long as it took to bolt his lunch, watch Alexis and Hasslebury's duel come out in a tie, and then challenged Alexis to a duel. Jaden arrived on the scene in time to see Cyber Tutu kick Joey in the face, attacking him directly to end the duel. Joey even had a red mark on his face from the cyber tutu's footprint.

"nice try short stuff, but here, even the girls are tougher." Alexis beamed at Joey. "You were holding back, I could tell. I've watched nearly every one of your televised duels since Duelist Kingdom. You need to be as on the ball here as you were in battle city because at Duel academy, you are ONE of MANY. Almost everyone here right now is at least as strong as a regional champion. If not stronger. Syrus and Jaden even beat the Paradox brothers!"

"Don't feel bad Joey, Alexis did that to Chazz last week. Chazz is Jaden's rival, they fight well, like Yugi and Kaiba." Syrus said cheerfully.

"I should probably mention at this point that Kaiba and I pretty much had it out over who got to have….." Joey began but was interrupted by.

"SYRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Jaden wailed, running smack into Joey instead. "OOF! Oh sorry!" Jaden cried out. "major crisis here. SYRRUUUUS." He wailed, clinging to Syrus and looking left and right as if trying to evade a persuer.

"What happened now?" Syrus demanded. "Did Belowski get loose again?" Syrus still remembered the Moki Moki using Obalisk. Jaden had visited him a couple of times, but he was still not allowed out of his bubble.

"Much. Much Worse." Jaden groaned. "Chazz tried to kiss me!" Jaden whined.

"HE WHAAAAT?" Syrus and Alexis chorused, blushing hugely.

"He was pretty rough about it too. And he was groping me in Professor Pegasus's class!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT????" The girls cried out. "Chazz is /gay?/"

Alexis growled angrily. "i'm going to KILL him! Jaden are you alright? I warned him to go easy about it but he's such a pigheaded little sonuva..."

One of Alexis' friends said. "Dude, that like, so makes sense. The only girl he's ever liked was Alexis, and she does to him every time what Cyber Tutu just did to Joey." One of Alexis's friends frowned.

Joey looked from one to the other. "That's what I was about to say, Yugi and Kaiba don't fight actually they…"

"Jooooeeeeey!" Bakura called, running over. "JOooooeeeey! You'd better hurry! Kaiba got into it with one of the……."

"YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SACK YOU!" Seto was throwing things at Crowler and Bonaparte, who fled where they'd cornered Seto and Yugi. Seto had been preparing to make out, he'd wanted to get Yugi alone for a little while and maybe have sex. "DON'T FORGET WHO SIGNS YOUR CHECKS! There HAVE to be three dorms! They SYMBOLIZE the Egyptian GODS! And you want to /please/ the Gods don't you? After all, the Gods will trample on people if they don't get what they WANT! NOW LEAVE ME AND YUGI TO MAKE OUT IN PEACE!"

Crowler and Bonaparte fled the thicket where they'd suggested to Kaiba that Slypher dorm get torn down. Yugi just stood there laughing. "Seto, I haven't seen that look on your face in awhile."

"Lets find someplace a little more private." Seto steered Yugi away, one hand around his waist in an extremely possessive fashion.

"Seto Kaiba is gay?" Jaden flushed. "With YUGI?"

"yeah, they've been together since battle city. I've been known to, aherm, join them on occasion." Joey coughed into his hand politely. "For a little bit of fun. But they go at it like rabbits if you leave them alone long enough. They're very devoted."

Jaden fainted. Hasslebury had been watching this display from the back of the group, eyes glinting hungrily as he watched the couple. But Jaden fainting concerned him. "Private?" He blinked in surprise, bending over Jaden. "Private are yew okay?"

Jaden's eyes were curlicued.

Bastion tried to help Jaden up. "I suggest we get him into the dorm. Joey, you wanted to know where we get extra cards here right? Soon as we have Jaden back in his dorm I'll show you where. Hasslebury help me with him please."

"I could help." Syrus frowned. "Poor Jaden, he idolizes Yugi, ever since the King Himself gave him Winged Kuriboh. You know that fluffball saved him during his entrance exams. In fact, I think that encounter inspired him."

"No offense Syrus, but even Yugi is taller than you are. And Jaden isn't exactly light." Bastion purred, hefting Jaden onto his back. "Hasslebury, run ahead and open the door to Jaden's dormitory."

"You don't seem phased at all that Chazz kissed Jaden." Syrus said to Bastion as he, Joey and Alexis headed up for Jaden's dormitory.

Bastion frowned. "Syrus do you promise not to be angry at me if I tell you something."

"Huh?" Syrus cocked his head cutely. "What would I be angry about?"

"Well, um… all last year. I was dating Zane." Bastion frowned. "We broke up when that Amazoness Shadowrider appeared. Zane got a little jealous. And your brother can get… pretty destructive when the green eyed monster rears its ugly head."

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Syrus was furious. "HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH MY BROTHER! Wait were you…… you weren't /shagging/ Zane were you?"

"Um, do you want a truthful answer to that?" Bastion asked. "Because before he was with me, Zane was 'shagging' Atticus. I found them at it soon after we broke up."

Syrus facefaulted. "Considering how conceited Atticus is, no offense Alexis, I'm surprised he tolerated him."

Alexis beamed. "I knew they were together Syrus. Zane was never interested in women, Atticus made him happy. Because he was so silly. If you had seen the way Atticus made Zane smile Syrus, you wouldn't be as upset as you are right now." Alexis said softly. "Don't feel bad Bastion, those two were meant for each other long before you arrived. I think you just salved Zane's wounds."

"Not like you, you're /in love/ with the Dark Magician Girl." Bastion sniggered.

"How could you be in love with a card?" Joey asked, blinking at Syrus in surprise.

"Oh come on, you never had a card crush?" Syrus asked. "it's the same as a cartoon crush."

"not really. Its kind of weird." Joey frowned. "The closest thing I came to a card crush was when I was stupid enough to ask Mai out. She kicked me, hard. Then ran off with her arm around Tea's waist. The two of them are going skiing while I get to go to dueling school."

Bastion set Jaden down on his bunk. "There we go." He left a note._ Jaden, took Joey to meet Miss Dorothy, see you later. Bastion. PS: Next time, it might help if you put your head between your knees. It keeps you from passing out if you feel faint._ Bastion read before he put the note next to Jaden's pillow.

"Alexis, mind having a talk with Chazz? This way Joey."

"No, he needs to work this out with Jaden on his own, I /will/ give him a warning though. That he freaked Jaden out so much he ran screaming all the way back to the dorm."

Miss Dorothy was very happy to see Joey. "Aaaah, Mister Wheeler. I'd heard you were visiting the school. Go ahead and pick a few boosters. And be sure to let Yugi and the other transfer students know they can come by any time they need more cards."

"Thanks Miss Dorothy, lets see… I think I've got enough on me for four of those tins at the back." Joey pointed to the booster tins Dorothy had just gotten the other day. "My sister Serenity collects the tins after I've got the cards. So I'll give them to her when I get home."

"My my." Miss Dorothy shook her head as she took the money offered her for the tins. "Is it true young man, that you dueled at Duelists Kingdom purely to save your sister's sight? I always thought that was so poetic!"

Joey blushed. "yeah, I wasn't very good. In the end Yugi gave me the prize money. Huuuh?" He blinked as a fifth booster tin was offered him.

"Give this one to your sister, on the house." Miss Dorothy bowed politely. "Such a chivalrous older brother. It's a pity Atticus doesn't treat Alexis the way you do your sister. Those two fight like a pair of cats all the time non stop." Alexis blushed. "oh I mean no offense dear, Atticus has dreams of stars in his eyes. You're the one who's got to keep him down to earth."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaiba, Pegasus and Crowler gathered for a meeting. "FIRST of all. I don't want any more talk of tearing down Slypher. You tear that dorm down you can KISS duel academy goodbye. I'll fire you and convince Pegasus to be chancilor instead."

"Why I never knew you cared." Pegasus giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Seto told Pegasus. "Pegasus may be a total fucktard, but were we ever in a Boss and Employee situation at least I could rely on him to DO HIS JOB. And while he may get delusions of grandeur he knows better than to tear down a system that WORKS for him." Seto was furious with Crowler.

"However, despite its status as the weakest dorm the situation in Slypher is INTOLERABLE. They may not be the strongest dorm, but WEAK does not deserve FILTH. You are to RENOVATE Slypher. Don't give them total luxury, go for sturdy and homey instead of opulence but I don't want a single roach, leak, crumbling structure or RAT. The furniture will need to be replaced as well. Don't make the beds too comfy, those Slackers should be focusing on furthering their dueling skills, they can sleep in when they've worked their way up to the next dorm. I expect the nutritional value of their meals to go up as well. They should be eating at least as well as the Ra's, no luxury, just SIMPLE, wholesome food that will give them the energy to duel. If you do NOT do this in two weeks I will CHUCK you BODILY out of Duel Academy DO YOU HEAR ME????" Seto roared. _Serves the bastard right for walking in on me and Yugi for such TRIVIA. _Then he calmed.

"That cat of Banners concerns me, so he gets a proper bed to sleep in. Despite his disinterest in killing mice, with Pharaoh around I /doubt/ Slypher will need a guard dog, especially if he's brazen enough to claw Pegasus' leg. Further, Pegasus has checked the cat over with what remains of his telepathic ability after he lost the Millenium eye to Bakura, Pharaoh has an unusual ability to sense Shadow Game or Duel Monster related phenomena. This island is known for the cards here coming alive and attacking the students. Pharaoh will remain at Slypher to honor his professor banner. But I'm not FINISHED with the cat. Pegasus has also detected that he's somehow swallowed a spirit. So my technicians are working on something that will allow us to find out who that is. He or she may be of use. As soon as we can give Pharaoh a checkup we'll see who he's hiding. We'll decide what to do once we've figured out what he's swallowed, if its a human spirit we can take steps to make him or her comfortable. If its a duel spirit we can put it in a card where it belongs.

"Now I am going to bring you both to the reason why I'm here." Seto replied. "my fathers old friend, a doctor who specializes in Dueling related injuries has called me saying that Zane Truesdale, an alum one year out from the Academy has been seriously injured. His injuries aggrivated what we think might be an underlying genetic condition. He's requested permission to bring him here for his care. So we will be adding a new medical wing to the main building, we'll call it the Truesdale Triage Wing in honor of the Alum who will be its first inhabitant. Ordinary illnesses will continue to be the province of the nurse who works here, however, Dueling related injuries including casualties from Shadow Games will be brought there, along with any life threatening injuries. And unfortunately Zane's condition is both. Gregory is having trouble identifying what's wrong with him, but whatever it is, there's a good chance that he won't survive it unless we can find out what it is. Gregory has eliminated all conventional illnesses and infections, and believes it's a genetic ailment. Either way, its likely Zane will never Duel again, if he even survives. He deserves our sympathy and our care as we are his Alma Mater. I've asked a boy from Ra to bring Zane's brother Syrus and his friend Hasslebury to the nursing wing. Pegasus and I will deal with this. Crowler, I want you begin making preparations immediately."

"Yes, sir! I'll get Bonaparte on it immediately."

"All of these changes will be announced at an assembly in three hours. I've also been planning on having a Duel Community month, which will be announced by Pegasus at the same time. Pegasus, come with me."

As they left the office Pegasus giggled and said to Seto. "Of course Kaiba boy, my my you've grown some balls. Could it be that Yami is wearing off on you?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps I'm learning to do things a little differently than how my old man would have done them. A true man doesn't just have balls Pegasus, he has a heart." Seto turned to Pegasus, "You'd like Gregory, he's got a twisted sense of humor. Back when my father was so cruel to me and Mokuba, Gregory was the only one of his friends who showed any protective interest. He'd hide it by saying that as the family Physician he had a responsibility to make sure we were safe and healthy, but I could always tell from the sadness in his eyes, he considered himself more of a father to us than our adopted parent."

"Aaah, you've grown up quite well Kaiba boy. Though something tells me you were never a happy little boy were you?"

Seto snorted. "maybe thats why I've taken such an interest in Zane, he reminds me of myself a little."


	2. Chapter 2

_...You know what? I'm going to pretend this is nothing but a complete and  
utter parody meant to mock badfic. Because I refuse to believe someone could  
get them all this out of character and NOT have it be a parody._

_So. Badfic parody, and you're just not admitting it._

Higuchimon sent me that. So I'm just going to say it once, if you don't like the story DONT READ IT! Nobody is forcing you to sit down and read this. And while I was planning humor rather than angst at first it was not meant to be parodic.

* * *

Joey was having fun with Syrus and Jaden's other friends. They were showing him around campus, including the museum of Dueling relics, and were just coming out of it when a small weedy boy in Ra yellow ran up. "SYRUS! You need to come quick! Seto Kaiba and Maximillian Pegasus want to speak with you! They said its about Zane! YOU NEED TO HURRRRRRY!" The boy tugged on Syrus' arm. "They said to bring you and Hasslebury to the infirmary at once! Its urgent!"

"I'll go too!" Joey growled.

"Hey Joey, he said just Syrus and Hasslebury! But while you're at it! I made a deck in your honor! Please let me show it off!" The boys eyes were bright. "Bastion promised me a match to test it! Whatever they're doing we'll find out later. Come watch!"

Syrus and Hasslebury took off running top speed towards the infirmary.

Bastion sighed as he watched them go. "I /did/ promise." He admitted to Joey. "Alright Allyn, let me go check on Jaden okay?" Bastion told him.

"Huh? Sure thing." Allyn chirped. "What happened?"

"He fainted."

"HEEEEEE, for such a laid back guy, Jaden sure has a sensitive mind!" Allyn giggled.

"Allyn is a child prodigy at Ra, the youngest ever to bear its color." Bastion explained to Joey. "He beat Weevil Underwood in three straight matches, back to back at the age of ten. Underwood is very weak, but he's still not someone I'd suggest as a first professional match."

"Wow." Alexis blinked. "He's such a brat. I didn't think he had that kind of stuff in him."

"Alright, let me check on Jaden." Bastion told Allyn, "then I'll help you okay? Besides, Jaden is definitely somebody you want to have cheering your duels on."

"okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile Syrus and Hasslebury entered the infirmary at a run. "you said it was about Zane! Is he okay?"

"Calm down Syrus." Seto said calmly. "It will do him no good, he's not here."

"SO?"

"Zane has been critically injured, and unfortunately the injury aggravated what we think might be a genetic condition affecting the blood and the bones. We've called you here Syrus to make sure you aren't suffering from the same illness. Zane is being treated by a friend of my family, a Doctor named Gregory (1) who specializes in Dueling related injuries and conditions. Over the next couple of weeks a new medical wing will be built here at Duel Academy, we are dubbing it the Truesdale Triage Wing and will hold any life threatening casualties that might occur at Duel Academy from now on. The incident with the shadow riders has proven how much we need a casualty wing equipped to handle those who have been injured as a result of a shadow game. Zane will be the first guest of this Dueling casualty wing. He did his best by this school and we should repay him by finding some way to save his life. Gregory is /airlifting/ Zane and the required diagnostic equipment here immediately. And construction of the new wing will begin in the morning.

"I will give it to you straight however." Pegasus spoke up. "Zane's condition is degrading Syrus, Gregory has an excellent track record, known throughout the dueling world, he even treated Yugi's grandfather while he was away at Duelist Kingdom. But we're moving Zane here to be closer to you, while he's still well enough for us to move him. There is a /very/ good chance that Zane will die."

Syrus fell to his knees, and started to cry. Hasslebury cried out, supporting him. "hey there private, don't cry, I'm sure this Gregory person can help him, and he's got Seto helping him out, he's a genius Seto is."

"My genius is with machines Hasslebury." Seto frowned. "But I'm sure your kind words are appreciated."

The video screen in the room activated. A grizzled, but merry looking man in his late middle age carrying a cane waved. "Oye! Kaiba-sama! We're on our way! The copter with Zane in it just lifted off. We'll see you in two hours. Prepare the infirmary and whatever diagnostic equipment you have and have it on standby! OYE! Kid, look alive!"

Syrus looked up as Gregory stepped aside in the copter. Zane was on a stretcher, with a breather and IV's in his arm. "We'll be in for a rough flight! But my assistants have it well in hand. KID! Stop crying! There are some things we need you to do before your brother arrives. I need a sample of DNA, and a sample of the same from Hasslebury. I'll sequence them when I get there. You're getting a physical as soon as Zane is settled and stable. I need to make sure /you/ don't have the same disease, and I think Hasslebury's DNA might have some useful information in it that will help us with your brother's case. Hasslebury, your dad says hello and to help us out okay? He said to just trust us on this. Pegasus will explain everything while we're enroute. But if you /really/ want to help us out you and Dino boy can help clear the room next door to the infirmary. It will be our diagnostic lab until the new wing is built!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Hasslebury saluted the Doctor on the screen.

"Alright, I gotta go. We'll be there soon enough little one, don't fret!" Gregory signed off.

Seto turned to Pegasus. "I'll be back by the time the helicopter gets here."

"Where are you going?" Pegasus asked.

"To get your EYE back!" Seto snarled as he whirled on his foot, donning his dueldisk. "I don't care if I have to BEAT it out of the goddamned thief! Maybe you were right about those two, but I'll be damned if I'll leave that kid without a Big Brother without doing my best to DO something about it!" He tore out of the infirmary.

Seto found Bakura on his own, as always, sitting on one of the statues. The Slypher red uniform looked really strange on him, at least to Seto. He looked innocent enough, but even if Pegasus was an enemy CEO's talk to each other. According to Pegasus, unlike with Yami there was no outward indication of who in Bakura's mind was in control. "OYE! THIEF!" Seto roared, grabbing Bakura by the collar. "If you're not out already COME OUT!" He snapped.

A pair of obelisk girls gossiping nearby ran for it, shrieking.

Bakura's lip curled in a maniacal sneer. "Speaking, what do you want High Priest?"

"The millennium eye. I want it now. I don't care if I have to duel you for it, I don't care if I have to beat you to a bloody pulp for it. Its an emergency."

Bakura sniggered, laughing crazily. "You know, I was just about to make a business proposition to you. But you saved me the hassle of hunting you down. You wanted that eye, you can have it." Bakura dug his hand into his pocket. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." The punch connected with Seto's eye, sending the CEO reeling. Seto felt blood rolling down his cheek and when he realized he couldn't see out of that eye he felt sick. He knew exactly what the thief had done. (2)

Seto fell to his knees, and Bakura walked away, laughing maniacally. He didn't even realize he was screaming until a blonde girl ran over. "Sir. Seto Sir!" An arm extended to try and hold him up. "Damn, he's in shock." An obelisk blue shoulder was all that kept Seto from fainting from the pain shooting through his eyesocket. He heard a girl's voice on a communicator. "Joey! Yugi! Jaden! Its Alexis! Its Seto he's in a bad way. GET DOWN TO THE COLLONADE NOW!"

A hand gently slapped at his face. "Seto sir, SNAP out of it!" The girl said in a low, urgent voice. "What happened? Come here, let me look at your face." A kerchief was being pressed to his bleeding eye, the girl was trying to staunch the blood.

Seto was able to look into the face of the girl who rescued him for the first time, the cloth was pulled away. "Oh my god. Talk to me, what happened?" Alexis exclaimed when she saw the Millenium eye fastened into Seto's face.

Seto knew who that girl was, he'd heard her name somewhere. Some file that had landed on his desk. He just couldn't place who she was. "You're…" he gasped. "You're Alexis Rhodes. I saw… your file… landed on my desk awhile ago… duel arrangements…"

"yeah, I do a lot of duels to represent Obalisk. I'm responsible enough that Crowler named me a student mentor, that's why my friends came to get me when they said Seto Kaiba was going postal on the Collonade. I called Joey because I dueled him earlier today. NOW. I thought Pegasus had the Millenium eye, then he shows up without it and now you have it."

"Bakura, the thief took it from Pegasus… after duelist's kingdom. I needed the eye." Seto managed to gasp out through the pain shooting through his entire head. "Its your friend Zane, he's sick, really bad. I thought if I could get the eye back from Bakura, Pegasus might be able to use it to look in his mind and find out what's wrong. There's a guy I've been trying to nail for over two years, for illegal dueling practices. I think he might be partially responsible for Zane's condition, if I can get testimony from Zane I can finally nail the S.O.B.'s ass to the wall and string him out for Zeus' eagle. But I can't /use/ the eye, I don't know how. Pegasus /can./"

"Zane is SICK?" Alexis demanded.

"Yes, his brother Syrus is waiting in the infirmary. There's a doctor enroute. I'm having Zane airlifted here so he can be near his brother during his treatment. But if nothing is done there's a good chance he'll die." Seto panted. "Alexis, I need you to help me, go to mine and Yugi's dorm. There's a tool kit under the bed in a red wooden case. Its IMPERITIVE I get it."

Alexis' voice was fearful, his eye started bleeding again. Alexis pushed the kerchief to the bleeding spot. "What are you going to do?"

"When Yugi finds out what Bakura has done, the Pharoh inside his Millennium puzzle will be on the war path. He responds to Yugi's psychological stress, meaning that when Yugi is upset Yami kicks in and attacks the person who Yugi views as responsible for the stress. I'll make a holographic emitter, it will cover up the damage from the Millenium eye."

"SETO!" Yugi's voice was deeper, his features sharper and he had stripes of gold in his hair. Alexis couldn't place the changes even if Seto did. She looked up, alarmed.

"Hold it to the wound, if I remember my first aid correctly headwounds bleed more than body ones of the same depth and severity." Alexis told Seto before backing away for Yugi to get at his koi.

Alexis backed away and felt her heart breaking. "Jaden, we need to give them some room." Alexis was crying, wiping her eyes on her arm. "And we need to clear the area out between here and the infirmary. I'll explain to you what happened but…" She guided Jaden away. "Joey, can you help us? We need to let the infirmary know what happened and I don't have professor pegasus' extension. He's waiting for Seto up in the infirmary."

"Well what…" They moved out of earshot of Seto and Yugi, leaving them alone. Yugi carefully guided Seto to one of the stones at the edge of the colonnade that the students liked to sit on.

Seto raised his head, and it took every ounce of strength he had just to meet Yugi's eyes. Tears poured down his cheeks, and the shame he was feeling right then was so visceral that he could barely look his lover in the eye. He had the… millennium item of one of Yami's most hated enemies. Would either of the two Yugi's want him anymore?

Watching through Yami's eyes Yugi felt sick. Seto was in tears, he was bleeding and he was branded with the one Millenium Item Seto had once fallen victim to. Yugi was screaming in his mind, out of anger, out of frustration, to see his koi suffering like that. Seto was tall. Seto was strong. Seto was stubborn and prideful. And to Yugi he was the most beautiful man on earth. Yami leaned down and kissed Seto on the forehead. "Seto… seto I'm so sorry." Yami whispered softly. He dabbed at the other's tears, unable to stop the ones pouring down his own cheeks. "now stand up. We need to get you to the infirmary. I'm assuming the Thief did this. What happened?"

"It's a long story." Seto's voice was hoarse with pain, the bleeding was going down a bit. But his head felt like someone was beating it with a hammer. "Damn, I think he pulverized my biological eye, maybe some kind of energy."

"You're a mess." Yami tsked. "And you're bleeding. You need to take it easy."

Alexis came hurrying over. "I brought that tool kit you wanted. Joey's carrying it. Now, explain to me /everything/ that happened, including what you meant by 'The thief?'"

* * *

"Alright, we've got work to do. Syrus don't cry." Hasslebury dabbed at Syrus' tears. "Pegasus, what makes you think something in my DNA can help Zane?"

"Well, tell me boys, do you believe in reincarnation?" Pegasus frowned, trying to figure out where to begin.

"I never thought about it." Syrus sniffled. Hasslebury sat down on one of the medical beds and pulled Syrus comfortingly into his arms.

"Many many of the stronger duelists do believe in reincarnation. There is a legend, I haven't had the chance to teach it to you yet, about the first generation of Duelists back in Ancient Egypt. According to the story, a Pharaoh and a High Priest developed a game of summoning, involving spirits, monsters and enchantments. Using this ritual they would protect the kingdom from attack, and the skilled magic users they trained were the esteemed defenders of the Egyptian Dynasty.

"When the High Priest's beloved fell sick with something that the palace healer couldn't stop, the High Priest in his grief merged her Ka and Ba to create the first of the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Soon after when two of the Pharaoh's most trusted defenders were murdered by a tomb robber, the Pharaoh in his grief merged their Ka and Ba to create the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician girl. The Pharaoh became enraged in grief, and with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl at his side he hunted down the Tomb Robber and sealed his soul in the Millenium Ring. To this day, the spirit stuck in the Millenium Ring has vowed his revenge on the Pharaoh for his ruined existence."

"That sounds like something out of a fantasy soap opera." Syrus groaned. "Are you sure its not some myth that the Egyptians thought up?"

"Well, there is an evil spirit in the millennium ring." Pegasus told Syrus. "Yugi has dueled against him in the past. A Tomb Guardian went corrupt soon after this happened, attacking and slaying the Pharaoh out of revenge. The Pharaoh's soul was sealed in the Millenium Puzzle to preserve it, and the puzzle was shattered to pieces. The Tomb Guardian was executed, his soul sealed in the Millenium Rod. The Pharaoh lost his memories, its believed that Yugi is the descendant of the Pharaoh, and that the deceased ruler uses him as a vessel to act in the mortal realm, while Yugi has harmonized with the Pharaoh's spirit, there's still a lot that neither of them understand about the situation. Yugi has partially dueled his way to the top out of the need to protect the people he cares about and partially out of the desire to discover the truth of what happened to his darker side.

"Kaiba and I had a theory, awhile back, when I uncovered a tablet in Ancient Egypt about the origin of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Seto, Yugi and I viewed and translated the tablet, after which we believe that Seto is likely the descendant or the reincarnation of the high priest, hence his unusual empathy with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. We've been on the look out for duel monsters related phenomena ever since, trying to find out what is and isn't possible, so that when the Millenium Ring's tomb robber /does/ show himself and initiate the final game, we can make some rhyme or reason out of what's happened.

"So if humans can be transformed into Duel Monsters, what we wanted to know was, could the opposite be true, and if this was so, could these were-monsters, as twer, interbreed with humans. Any genetic traces would be either be very faint and very old, or very strong and very recent, because there's a 5,000 year gap between the two. Duel monsters has only existed as a card game for less than 20 years. And after the Pharaoh's reign something happened that the Shadow Games were either destroyed utterly or sealed away until we found them. There are only a handful of scientists qualified to handle this kind of research, however, the possible effects of a dormant monster gene in a human are potentially devastating, and likely more dangerous the older the gene is.

"Shortly before he contacted Seto Kaiba with his information about Zane's condition, Gregory found something on an X-ray of your brothers body that /truly/ freaked him out. Gregory has dedicated his life to understanding what came out of the pandora's box 20 years ago when I found the Millenium Items /and/ the Duel Monster tablets.

"You said only a handful of scientists right?" Syrus blinked. "Was Professor Banner one of them?"

"Hmm? Yes, Banner was a respected scientist, alchemist and member of the order of free masons. He was one of the members of the party that opened the Duel Monster seal, as Gregory was our expedition doctor."

"Wait a minute Pegasus sir, does that mean you think I'm one of these hybrids you're trying tah pin down." Hasslebury was impatient, but definately not dumb.

"Hasslebury, look at your eyes." Pegasus held up a nearby mirror. "They're slitted, reptilian. And we've found that the strongest duelists are the ones with an unnatural empathy to a specific suite of cards. Like Yugi's empathy with the Dark Magicians, or Seto's unnatural, almost telepathic attachment to the blue eyes white dragon. You have quite an interest in dinosaurs young man."

Hasslebury blinked, then sighed. "Yew actually misunderstand. I'm no hybrid, well sorta well uh…" Hasslebury frowned. "When I was younger, I went to an archeological dig with my father. We were gonna dig up a t-rex skeleton that was found out in the badlands. I found a rex's leg, but at the same time I did there was a rockslide. My body was really badly damaged. They said I'd never walk again!" Hasslebury replied. "They used a piece of that t-rex's leg to fix mine. I don't know how it works, but it does. Ever since then my eyes have been like this, the doctor thinks that my DNA fused with the T-rex. But maybe what they did to fix it might help Zane, it /was/ a damaged bone that was replaced, and yew said that what freaked Gregory out was on an X-ray!" (3)

Pegasus hmmed. "It may."

"What makes you think that Zane is one of these…"

"I went to watch one of his 'Duels' after the 'new' Zane Truesdale appeared. I could sense it coming off him. How could I not? I may not have the Millenium Eye anymore, but some of its Telepathic abilities are permanent, even after its removed. What I sensed coming off him was feral Syrus, and it was most certainly a supernatural force. It felt so similar to the force surrounding the blue eyes white dragon that at first I thought he and Seto had somehow swapped bodies. However, this hybridism may be dangerous to the duelists who have it. Nature has endowed humankind with everything they need to survive, and endowed the monster spirits with the same. And what they need to survive is very different from each other. We think that Zane may have had an encounter with a very very evil man that Seto has been hunting for the better part of two years. A man who electroshocks his duelists to 'discourage' them from losing lifepoints. If he did this to Zane, the gene might have activated as a defense mechanism, resulting in his illness.

Syrus began to shake. "How do we tell I mean…"

"What Seto and I were hoping to do, is get DNA samples from duelists at the academy who display strange powers, to try to understand what exactly these people do and how they do it. With your permission we can get a sample of your DNA and have it sequenced, then compared against a baseline and against Zane's own genetic structure. It's a shot in the dark but…"

"PROFESSOR PEGASUS!" Jaden dashed in. "its Kaiba! He's in bad shape! It was the Thief! Yugi and Joey are bringing him up now! They told me to run ahead and warn you."

"Thank you Jaden. Syrus, Hasslebury, take whatever time you need. If I know the thief he's worked Seto over thoroughly." Pegasus' face twisted in disgust.

Syrus squeaked as Seto entered, leaning on Joey and a MUCH taller Yugi. "Kaiba my boy, I would have warned you about him but… oh good gods." Pegasus gasped as Seto lifted his head to glare at Pegasus. Syrus blinked, startled. "Somehow, when you said you were going to get my eye back, I didn't think this was what you meant."

"It wasn't, that thief was vicious, he just shoved it into Seto's eyesocket!" Joey protested. "Pulverized his eyeball! Jaden move out of the way, Seto lie down on one of the beds."

Seto groaned, falling back onto the medical bed. "I think my head is going to break open."

"Yugi, you need to stay with him. He's going to need you. Seto, we'll put off the assembly until tomorrow. You need to rest."

"What's going to happen to him?" Yami was clearly frightened, "Is he going to…"

"In about thirty six hours or so he'll be fine, maybe fourty eight." Pegasus replied. "And trust me Yugi-boy, he's going to need you for that. Right now the Millenium eye is connecting with his synapses, that's what's hurting his head. It needs to do that in order for him to use it. After that the telepathy will kick in, and that is when he will /really/ go insane. He'll need to learn to block it out and focus on what's in front of him. Whatever comfort you can give him then, I am very certain he'll appreciate greatly. And then there's the trauma. That eye was /used/ on him, and was used on his little brother. And used on one of your loved ones. To be marked by its power would be intolerable for him." Yami frowned. "Your beloved Hikari is likely very frightened, perhaps allowing him control back of his limbs so that he can confirm your koibito is alright with his own hands and eyes would be wise. Besides, Syrus here didn't believe me when I told him about you." Pegasus grinned.

Yami eyed Syrus, _Hey, he looks kind of like me!_ Yugi told Yami. _Only his hair is blue and mine is spikey and black. And blonde. _Yugi added, referring to his bangs and Yami's striped hair.

"Oh really, and what exactly did you tell him?" Yami arched an eyebrow in amusement as Syrus squeaked and hid behind Hasslebury.

"About the /real/ origin of the Dark Magician Girl he has an… aherm, card crush on." Pegasus giggled.

Yami frowned. "Watch closely then Syrus. My Aibou thinks you look like him, and is… amused." Yami eyed Syrus with his usual detached look of amused arrogance.

Syrus gulped, Yami waited until the boy looked him in the eye, then released Yugi, retreating back into the puzzle to watch the proceedings from Yugi's eyes. "Seeeee?" Yugi asked Syrus with a giggle. "When someone is possessed by a duel spirit, one of the indicators is their hair or eye color, as well as their height and voice. When Yami is in control you can tell because I get taller and my voice deepens." Yugi grinned. "When I'm in control I shrink again."

"Oh." Syrus blinked. "Um… will Seto be alright? He thought that if Pegasus had the millennium eye again that he'd be able to use it to figure out what's wrong with my brother. And Seto got all worked up, I thought he was going to throw things."

Yugi frowned. "Seto has a little brother named Mokuba. He's very overprotective of him. Mokuba doesn't really duel that much. I wouldn't have known about him if Mokuba hadn't challenged me during duelists kingdom but he's been really helpful after that. But Mokuba was almost killed several times, and Seto would sacrifice himself for his brother's life if he had to. I guess seeing you cry over Zane that way reminded him of Mokuba, and what would happen to his brother if Seto suddenly weren't around anymore." Yugi curled up next to Seto, pulling the other so that his head was resting against his chest. He stroked the other's hair gently, trying to comfort him. "Damn, that reminds me. I'm going to have to call Mokuba and tell him what happened. Man I hate this sort of thing."

"I'll… do it… Yugi…" Seto mumbled. "let me tell him. Its my burden to bear."

"And how are you going to do that? You're losing it!" Jaden frowned. "Zane is being airlifted in right, is there anything that has to be done?"

"The room next to this one has to be cleared out for Gregory's diagnostic equipment." Pegasus told Jaden.

"Good." Jaden pulled out his communicator. He dialed a number. "Chazz, Bastion, Aster where are you? I need you guys to come up to the infirmary. Pegasus needs our help with something and I need you to keep it hush hush okay." Alexis got on her own communicator, calling up her two friends who had witnessed the fight.

"Is Seto alright?" Aster asked Jaden. "is he?"

"He's in bad shape and Yugi is really upset. Whatever you do, stay away from that Bakura kid, he's got an evil spirit possessing him, that's who did this!" Jaden told Aster.

"Give me a break Jaden, evil spirits. Did you go off to Lala land?" Aster asked.

"Hmm? No why? Is it fun there?"

"Aster, Jaden is right. Alexis's brother was possessed by a spirit called Nightshroud last year. He disappeared for over a year until he reappeared as a Shadow Rider. Its only thanks to Jaden that Atticus is himself again." Chazz snapped at Aster. "Jaden I'm coming. What happened?"

"Remember the millennium items we learned about from Banner last year?"

"yep."

"The evil spirit possessing Bakura shoved the Millenium eye in Seto's eyesocket. He's stopped bleeding mostly, but he's got some serious headaches. And we need to move all the stuff out of the room next to the infirmary. Zane's hurt. Some kind of genetic illness. They're bringing him here for treatment to be near Syrus."

"hold on a second. I know a way to get that cleared out really quickly. Obalisk does the whole hero worship thing. Seto is one of our heroes, and so is Zane. I know some in my old dorm that would do /anything/ to help either of them. I'll be a few minutes late, but I know some folks who can help us out."

Alexis nodded on the commlink. "My girlfriends, you know them, they witnessed the attack. They want to make sure Seto's alright, and Zane too."

"Yugi is caring for Seto, Pegasus says he'll be alright in fourty eight hours at the most. But something tells me he'll be a little crazy after that."

"not surprising. Banner said the Millenium Eye's power was telepathy." Chazz snorted. "I know I'd freak if that happened to me. Telepathy is invasive stuff. Seto's known for his pride in himself, he's one of /my/ heroes, and frankly, I wish my brothers would take care of me the way he does for Mokuba. But guys like him and me, we're private and conceited people. To have people's thoughts constantly invading my head would be extremely frustrating. I mean the damned Ojama spirits are bad enough!" Jaden smiled as he heard in the background.

"What is it boss?" "You guys follow me. I'm going to need one of you to stay in the infirmary at all times for the next couple of days." "Why boss, is someone hurt?" "Very badly. Now come on you brats. Yellow, go directly to the infirmary and keep watch on whats going on there. Green, I need you to go to the baths and locate the Kaibaman spirit that hangs out there. Kaibaman is supposed to be the card double of Kaiba right? Maybe he has some of the same knowledge. Black, go out to the pier where Alexis and Zane used to hang out and keep watch. A helicopter bringing Zane here is supposed to be on its way. GO. NOW!" "RIGHT BOSS!" They chorused, disappearing.

"Wow Chazz. You're sure moved by all this." Jaden joked.

"You asked for my help. I'm going to give it." Chazz replied. "My brothers are never going to let me forget this. They /hate/ Kaiba and Pegasus."

"oh, is it the whole rivalry thing?"

"The Kaibas and the Princetons have fought each other for control of the business world since the industrial revolution." Kaiba supplied hoarsely.

"hush you!" Yugi silenced Seto by leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Seto gasped, his remaining eye fluttering closed. Jaden blinked, watching them kiss. Chazz's advance on him earlier flashed through his mind, and Jaden shivered. When Yugi pulled back from the kiss. "You're injured, you're going to rest. And when Zane comes you can test out that eye if you wish, to find out what happened. I know you won't be stopped until your curiosity has been satisfied."

Seto chuckled. "you know me too well, Yugi…." They shifted position, Yugi leaning over Seto now. Seto sat up partially on elbows, and the expression on their faces as they regarded each other made Jaden's sudden lust for Chazz stab at his heart.

* * *

Three hours later, no fewer than ten Kaiba Corporation helicopters powered their way to Academy Island harbor. Crowler, Pegasus, Joey, Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, Aster, Alexis and Atticus were waiting. Jaden blinked, for a boy with messy black hair and cobalt blue eyes was hanging out of the lead chopper. "HEEEEY! GUYS!!!!"

"OYE! MOKUBA! OVER HERE!" Joey jumped up and down, waving his arms.

Mokuba leaped out, looking around for Seto. "Joey! Where's Seto?"

"Uh… well… uh… he's in the infirmary with Yugi." Jaden blinked, listening.

"WELL. He should be out here to organize the stampede. Hey Gregory! Lawson over here!"

The paramedics brought Zane out on a stretcher. He had had to be intubated (5) and put on IV fluids. "He's running a /very/ high fever. We've been trying to bring it down, but his lymph nodes are inflamed as well. Whatever is happening to him its serious."

The rush up from the harbor was a blur, Jaden offering a brief hello to Mokuba as they moved Zane into the Academy and up to the infirmary.

A silent WALL of blue greeted them at the colonnade, some of the Obalisks had tied yellow ribbons on their uniforms. A couple of the girls had brought white roses, a standing symbol of innocence and mourning. Atticus refused to leave Zane's side the entire assent to the infirmary.

Bakura was nowhere to be found, the thief had hidden himself and his Hikari away somewhere on the grounds. They would likely have no mercy if an Obalisk blue found them, though every Obalisk who had asked Chazz about the attack on Seto was told to zip it, and if they found Bakura to leave him to Yugi and Seto, or to Pegasus. Alexis had organized the yellow ribbon, white rose bearing vigil of her fellow Obalisks, going everywhere she could to find enough. There was even talk of a candle light vigil down by the harbor that night, a favorite hangout of Zane's when he was at the academy.

When they got up to the infirmary, the instant Zane was transferred to the bed Mokuba heard a soft voice calling him. "Niisan?" Mokuba turned, eyes turning huge when he realized Seto had the Millenium Eye permanently shoved in his right eyesocket. "Oh kami-sama, NIISAAAAAN!" Mokuba wailed, throwing his arms around Seto. Yugi pulled aside, letting Mokuba cling to his brother.

Jaden spoke up for the first time the whole way up to the infirmary. "Mokuba right? Seto said to wait until he could tell you himself. That's why he wasn't down at the pier."

He broke off as Mokuba jumped on Pegasus. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mokuba yelled, hammering on Pegasus' head with his fists. "YOUR FAULT PERVY OLD MAN! YOU DID THIS TO HIM DIDN'T YOU!!!!! HE WAS NICE TO YOU EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID AND YOU DID THIS TO..."

Seto groaned, he didn't have the energy to deal with this right then. "HEY WAIT!" Jaden tried to pull Mokuba off of Pegasus, pulling the stubborn boy off him. Mokuba's fists waved mid air as Jaden fell over from the effort. He lay flat on his back, eyes turned to curliecues and twitching.

"Oooops." Mokuba blushed. "Hey mister, sorry about that."

"Mokuba it wasn't Pegasus who did this to him, it was Bakura's evil half." Yugi had changed to Yami at Mokuba's outburst and told Mokuba. "Seto wanted to get Pegasus' eye back, he thought Pegasus might be able to use it to find out what's wrong with Zane. But the thief attacked him." Yami told Mokuba.

But even as Mokuba calmed down, Syrus was bent over Zane, shaking him. "Zane! Zane wake up! Its me! Its Syrus! Please!" Syrus started to cry. "Please! Talk to me Zane!"

Seto's remaining eye fluttered closed, the Millenium eye started to glow. Zane stirred, eyes fluttering open. "He'll only be awake for about an hour." Seto said quietly. "Mokuba, I'll be alright. I just need to…" Seto passed out.

Zane started to struggle feebly in the medical bed. "ZANE!" Syrus threw his arms around his brother.

"Zane." Jaden walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair. "Don't try to talk, you've got a breather in your mouth. You're in some seriously bad shape man." Gregory pulled a series of Xrays out of a folder and began setting them up on a lighted panel. He limped, his cane falling hard on the ground with each step. "Seto Kaiba himself had you airlifted back to Duel Academy. He wanted you to be nearer to Syrus. You had one of the top duelists in the world pulling for you." Jaden grinned, trying to keep a positive mindset. "He even got hurt, trying to get a millennium item he thought might be able to help you." Jaden stepped aside, gently turning Zane's head so he could see Seto prone on the bunk, Yugi clinging to him, Joey utterly depressed and Mokuba sniffling in a nearby chair.

Zane clasped Jaden's hand, spreading the palm open feebly and began to trace patterns on his palm. Jaden realized he was signing characters on his hand. They spelled out. _What's wrong with me? _

Jaden frowned, looking up at Gregory. "he wants to know what's wrong with him."

Gregory frowned. "I'll start with the hundred and four fever, and add in severe anemia. We think something is wrong with your marrow as well but its not any known cancer or autoimmune disease. Your lymph glands are swollen trying to take the weight of whatever's going on and we have some sort of malformation forming in your shoulder blades. It formed over a period of days however, Zane this had to have been building up in your system for weeks. Didn't you feel any pain? Nod or shake your head."

Zane shook his head, he signed into Jaden's palm again. _Slightly sore, nothing terrible. Nightmares, poor sleep? _Jaden translated. "He says he wasn't sleeping very well, he was a little sore but he blamed it on the lack of sleep."

"I see." Gregory frowned. "Pegasus, come look at this." He pointed to the Xrays of Zane's shoulder blade. "Does this pattern look familiar to you?" He pointed to a pair of symmetrical round formations in Zane's shoulder blades.

Mokuba frowned. "hey, those look like the wing joints in my blue eyes white dragon model kit!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I remember because I was testing a new duel monsters model kit line Kaiba Corporation was working on! It showed the skeletal structure of a dragon to help put the blue eyes model together!"

"You couldn't sleep Zane, what was in those nightmares of yours?" Jaden asked.

Zane frowned, frustrated, tracing the characters for. _Cyber End Dragon, MANY other dragons. Keening, screaming, roaring. _"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Slow down, I can't think the characters that fast." Jaden frowned. "I got "Cyber end dragon" but not the others."

"he was dreaming about the cyber end dragon?" Blinked Syrus. "Whyever for Zane?"

"oh come on, I dream about my cards sometimes." Jaden grinned. "mainly about how totally sweet they are, but I guess if I were getting sick Winged Kuriboh would definitely try to warn me."

"Cards are extremely powerful occult symbols." Pegasus replied. "That's part of why I had Duel Monsters take the form of a card game. And a majority of my original card designs are taken from various mythologies or symbolized something in my mind when I made them. To each duelist, the cards in their deck take on a special significance. Assuming that the cards of Duel Academy students /are/ spirits, my guess is that Zane dreamed about his dragon because something /seriously/ wrong was brewing, and the Cyber End Dragon likely was trying to warn him."

Gregory frowned. "Are you sure they look like wing joints Mokuba?"

"GREGORY! What in nature is more symmetrical than wings?" Mokuba demanded slyly. "I designed that model kit as a tribute to my big brother, I know the pieces with my /eyes/ closed! Those knobs on the X-ray look like wing joints."

Gregory's Assistant, a quiet, though stubborn red headed man named Lawson spoke up. "Gregory, Zane's blood iron levels were seriously depleted, and his blood calcium levels were extremely elevated. A biopsy of the surrounding tissue revealed a concentration of Osteoclasts and Osteoblasts in the area of those malformations. (6) That same activity may be the reason why his bone marrow was suffering, resulting in an immuno deficiency that resulted in his current state of weakness. It's a chain reaction!" Lawson frowned.

Gregory sat down, twirling his cane thoughtfully in his hand. "If we follow that line of reasoning, we need to keep Zane stable until his fever goes down and his body stops reforming. I want some soft tissue scans. Zane, I'm going to get you a white board to write on. I need you to describe for me exactly where you feel pain."

Seto groaned, sitting up. "Don't bother." He staggered to his feet, actually falling against Zane's bedside. "Yugi, Joey, hold me UP damnit!" Seto told them. "Jaden, let go of his hand."

"What are you going to do?" Jaden asked, eyes wide.

"Zane, this will be /very/ intrusive, but I'll be able to tell Gregory /exactly/ where you hurt and what went on. Please..." Seto broke off, he never said please, he never asked. Behind the breather Zane's lips curled in a bitter smile, and a slow nod.

Seto closed his eyes, suddenly the pain was screaming through his head. _So what makes you so interested in me?_ Seto realized he could hear Zane asking the question in his head.

_I have a little brother too. I wouldn't want him to cry over me the way your brother did you. _Seto was racing through Zane's psyche, like he was on some out of control roller coaster ride. The pain wracked him, down to his very bones. It tore through his already aching head and moved down into his back and shoulders. _Besides…_ Seto found the image he was looking for, Shroud was definitely involved. _I've been trying to bust shroud for two years for his shady practices, along with half a dozen police detectives. If he harmed you, I can turn him over to the police on assault. _

_He called me a monster, let me go soon after… _(7)

_I don't doubt it, I disliked the chimeratech dragon, it's a wasteful card to me, my blue eyes are far more efficient to my sensibilities. _Seto felt Zane laugh into his head.

_Seto, the pain is moving. Its spreading from my back down into my insides. Whatever this is, its systemic. My whole body is screaming in agony. _

_I'll do my best to protect you. But even I'm not sure whats…_

Suddenly a white metallic muzzle swum into Seto's vision, the Cyber end dragon screamed its pain and outrage into his head, the message was clear; it hurts like hell GET OUT! Seto recoiled, letting out a yell of surprise and falling back on his butt.

"Big brother are you alright?" Mokuba asked.

"Did you find anything?" Syrus asked fretfully.

"The pain is in his bones, and its moving into his soft tissue." Seto replied. "Centered in the upper back and shoulders, he used the term systemic."

"USED???" Syrus asked hopefully.

"When I was using the eye, I could hear his thoughts. Yugi, help me get back to the medical bed. Merging with his mind pretty much wrecked me for the next few hours." Yugi nodded, guiding Seto back to the infirmary bed he'd occupied. Yugi curled up next to Seto, and Joey sat down on the floor next to the infirmary bed and leaned back against the bed frame. Seto felt Joey's hand find his and squeeze it gently.

The relationship between the three legendary duelists was complicated. Though both Yugi and Joey were uke, they behaved very differently towards Seto. Yugi liked to cling to Seto, arm in arm at public events or snuggled up against him affectionately after a tough match. When Yami was in control he was the same way, Seto guessed that the Pharaoh, being stuck as a mere soul, found comfort from physical contact. Joey never showed affection in public, he'd wait until they were alone, with no one else around except Seto and Yugi, and then he would become wanton, lustful, demanding. Seto didn't mind the attentions of either, he wasn't used to being touched, even affectionately, he'd shied away from human contact until he met Yugi, but something about the other's warmth soothed that empty part of him that needed human contact. And Joey's lustfulness always sated his teenage hormones.

Jaden watched as Seto lay back to rest, he looked up to see if Syrus was alright, but his best friend was sitting in Hasslebury's lap, curled up in a ball and half asleep. His eyes were red from crying.

"There's no need for you all to stay here." Gregory told the gathered children. "Lawson and I have work to do. Besides, wasn't someone planning a candle light vigil tonight? You'd better get ready." Gregory tapped his cane impatiently on the ground.

Jaden couldn't help feeling more than a little depressed, especially by the look on Syrus' face. He turned on his heal and left, Chazz followed him. "You going to hit on me again?" Jaden asked boredly.

"Jaden, I… I'm sorry I freaked you out. I'm not the kind of person who expresses himself well."

"No Chazz its fine, I almost forgot about it with everything blowing up around us. Its just, I don't know anything about having sex with a man. Hell, I don't even know anything about sex at all." Jaden stopped by a window overlooking the crowd below. He looked out the window. "I mean, Dueling I know all about, sex? Nope. I don't even know how to tell if I'm gay or straight."

Chazz snorted. "Simple, kiss a guy, and you like it, you're gay. Kiss a girl and a guy and you like it, you're bi."

"You can like both?" Jaden blinked.

Chazz laughed at Jaden's confusion. "Walk with me." Chazz purred, pulling the other into a brief kiss before leading him back towards Slypher. "I'll elucidate for you, and then we'll be back by the time the vigil starts."

* * *

1. Gregory is named after the best TV doctor ever, Doctor Gregory House. And his assistant will be named after the second best TV doctor ever, Doctor Hank Lawson from the USA series Royal Pains.

2. I'm told this happens in the series. I'm just making it happen sooner rather than later.

3. I was originally going to have Hasslebury as one of these hybrids, until I looked up his dossier on the Yugioh wiki http://yugioh(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Tyranno_Hassleberry however, he /does/ have a Duel Monster form, which appears in the third season when he's turned into a Dark Tyranno duel spirit. His T-rex form is even CUUUUTEEE!

4. The priest's beloved is named Kisara, and actually Akenaden killed her. But historians don't always get the story right do they? http://yugioh(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Kisara

5. You know how if you can't breathe on your own they put a tube down your throat? That's what "Intubated" means.

6. Osteoclasts are cells that build bones, Osteoblasts are cells that take them apart.

7. In the Japanese version, Shroud sees the Chimeratech dragon and calls Zane a monster. It was edited out of the American version. See http://yugioh(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Zane


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: yes, its very short. but Jaden gets to have his first with Chazz. I was considering having jaden ask bastion for some, aherm, sex ed. but decided to just cut to the chase.

One detail, the eye changing thing is Jaden's past life briefly coming to the fore. But I likely won't use it until I see the episodes concerning ebil ebil Jaden. That might mean that my plans for him won't appear unless I do a sequel, but hey, my plans for the Neo Spacians will more than make up for that. My introduction of the Neo Spacians will likely be even more amusing than the show. I still have a few chappies to go though. Don't worry, most of this fic will be angst, but when the Neo Spacians come to town you will laugh! I will make you laugh! You MUST laugh!

* * *

Chazz didn't tell Jaden /everything/ about how men had sex. He was planning on /showing/ him most of it if he could. Okay so Chazz was a virgin too, the thought of both deflowering Jaden and spending his own first doing it was so tempting that it made Chazz's dick twitch in anticipation.

They reached Chazz's room, Jaden grinned. "I still can't get over how you managed to score the biggest room in the dorm. But you don't even have any pictures or anything in here."

"I hate my family." Chazz replied. "Why would I have pictures of them?"

"Uh… good point. Hey, I wonder what kind of room Aster got, he has to spend a few weeks in Slypher before he can go on to Ra or Obalisk."

"Aster's room is behind mine." Chazz's face twitched. He didn't want to talk about Aster, he wanted to have sex with Jaden. He flicked the door lock shut, then glared up at the roof where several duel spirits had been watching them. "You bunch take off for a few hours! Go down to the harbor or something. We're busy!"

Winged Kuriboh bolted from Jaden's deck and smacked Chazz upside the head, scolding him with a croon of displeasure. "Hey buddy, no need to hit Chazz." Jaden cried out in alarm, rushing over to try to pull the fluffball off Chazz. Chazz caught Jaden with the duel spirit held above his head and kissed him, demandingly.

Jaden squeaked, letting go of winged kuriboh, which wasn't done harassing Chazz. The fluffball dive bombed him, pulling on Chazz's cheek. "HEY HEY! BEAT IT!" Chazz swatted the little monster away.

"uh, winged kuriboh he's not hurting me, think you could fly off for a little while?" Jaden asked cheerfully.

Winged Kuriboh swayed back and forth for a moment in the air, as if he were weighing whether or not to obey Jaden. Winged Kuriboh hovered over Jaden's head, crooning worriedly before disappearing. "Good." Chazz pulled Jaden possessively into his arms, and Jaden surrendered into a savage kiss.

The hackles rose on Jaden's neck as Chazz plundered his mouth. He met the other's kisses fervently. And this time when Chazz reached for Jaden's zipper he met no resistance. Jaden actually helped Chazz get his pants off. He pulled back only so long as it took for both of them to strip. Jaden threw his jacket, shirt and pants onto one of the chairs, Chazz hung his jacket over the edge of his bed, chucked off his shirt and jeans and then started digging through one of the drawers in his room. "Found it."

Jaden blink, blink, blinked at the small tube in his hands. "Um… whats that?"

"Lubricant you silly goose." Chazz reached out to kiss Jaden again. "I have to use it or you'll hurt like a bitch when I take you."

Jaden blushed hugely when Chazz wrapped his arms around Jaden from behind and felt the other's erection pressing against him through his boxers. _What's wrong with me? Its like I've… submitted… totally… to him. Just the thought of what he's going to do at once thrills me and scares me to death. Get it together Jaden, if Yugi and Seto can do this how hard can it be? I mean Zane and Atticus and Bastion all… _Jaden squeaked when Chazz swept him up onto the bed.

Suddenly Jaden was on his back, looking up at Chazz. Chazz pulled his own underwear off before he did the same to Jaden. Jaden got a good look at Chazz' erection, then at his own in comparison. _Oh god, is it even going to fit in…_Chazz kissed him tenderly on the lips before pulling Jaden's erection into his mouth.

Jaden threw his head back and moaned. Chazz sucked at his erection for a few moments longer before pausing. "Relax your lower body, or it will hurt worse." Chazz hissed softly before resuming sucking at Jaden's erection. Jaden groaned, hands grasping at the sheets to keep himself steady.

Suddenly he felt a slick finger circling his entrance and squeaked in surprise as Chazz slipped a finger inside him. The moody ex obelisk let go of Jaden's erection and reached up to kiss him on the lips. "Just relax." Chazz husked in his ear before he distracted Jaden with a kiss. Jaden met Chazz' invading tongue with his own, tasting himself on the others lips and he felt his cock twitch between his legs as the second finger entered him.

Jaden was distracted as Chazz scissored his fingers inside of his soon to be koi's entrance. Chazz was fully aware of how well endowed he was, and he wanted to thrill Jaden, not hurt him, so he slipped a third finger in, stretching his would be lover's entrance.

Jaden's cheeks were flushed, focusing on Chazz' lips on his instead of his fingers, until Chazz's questing digits hit his prostate. Jaden screamed his lovers name, white flashing over his eyes. Chazz paused, figuring he'd done something right. He withdrew his fingers from Jaden's entrance, lifting the other's legs to his shoulders and positioning himself. "Okay, remember to relax your lower body." Chazz whispered in Jaden's ear.

Jaden nodded dumbly, wrapping his arms around Chazz's shoulders and clinging. Chazz pushed the head in, pressing butterfly kisses to Jaden's face and neck as he pushed his member in inch by inch. The flush in Jaden's cheeks became more pronounced, his nails digging welts in Chazz's back. Jaden was gasping, whimpering softly.

Chazz groaned, he was in heaven. Jaden was tighter than he thought he'd be, the sensation was maddening and it was all he could do not to pound into Jaden's body with all the fervor he could muster. But he had to be gentle, he didn't want to hurt Jaden in both his first time and their first time together.

Jaden's breathing was heavy as he felt his body adjust. "Chazz, move already." He mumbled.

Chazz chuckled huskily, but pulled out a little bit, before thrusting back in. Jaden's arms tightened around him, and Jaden wrapped his legs around Chazz's hips, bringing them closer together. It took a few movements for Chazz to get a rhythm going, and Jaden arched his hips to meet Chazz's thrusts, soft cries coming out of his throat with each thrust.

And then Chazz hit Jaden's prostate, causing the younger duelist to scream his lover's name. Finally not able to control his lust any further, Chazz pounded Jaden's sweet spot, the expressions on the other's face driving his lust further. Jaden screamed in pleasure with each thrust, and it didn't take long for the pair to reach their peak.

Jaden screamed in pleasure, head rolling back as he came, his body writhing around Chazz's erection. One more thrust, and Chazz came as well, spilling into his lover's body. It was with vision blurred with lust that Chazz thought he saw something that for years afterward would puzzle him. Jaden's eyes flashed a brilliant gold for the barest second, but when Chazz's vision finally cleared, they were brown again. _Was I just seeing things? _Chazz wondered.

Jaden had the loopiest grin on his face as he pulled Chazz down to kiss him again. "Wow… I can't believe I was actually scared."

"you were /scared/ to have /sex?/" Chazz snorted.

"Well yeah! I had no idea what was going to happen." Jaden giggled drowsily.

The wall behind Chazz's bed was suddenly knocked on, hard. The two boys heard Aster yell. "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN! THESE WALLS ARE PAPER THIN!!!!"

Jaden burst out laughing, even Chazz giggled. There was another knock. "STOP LAUGHING! YOU HEARD ME! I HEARD WAY TOO MUCH OF THAT CONVERSATION!"

Jaden said in a loud voice. "Gee Chazz! We should do this more often if it annoys Aster!"

More knocking on the wall. "I heard that! You better not make that much noise when I'm trying to sleep tonight!" Jaden couldn't help it. He laughed, do did Chazz. Just like that, their relationship was cemented.

* * *

Far off in the universe, somewhere on a beautiful tropical beach, the sun set, and a light blue figure exited the water to meet several other shadowy figures on shore. "If it hasn't begun, it will soon."

"We must go, quickly." Said an insect shaped figure.

"Do we even know where we're going?" A birdlike figure asked.

An enormous black panther approached, pulling a massive piece of twisted wreckage with its teeth. "This should have the coordinates built into it." The panther growled around its burden. "Help me out, I can't get the capsule open."

The light blue figure bent, dusting off a sign on the twisted piece of metal. "Whatever this Kaiba Corporation is, their craftsmanship cannot be faulted, its held up nicely on its journey." The figure pushed a button, and a small square deck of cards came out of the capsule. "This should work nicely."

"The transport will come at dawn, we'll reach earth in a few days." The birdlike figure calculated.

"Then let us begin." The light blue figure replied, wading out into the water to wait for the dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly sundown, and Alexis knocked on what had been Syrus and Jaden's door. Though recently it was Jaden's and whomever was standing guard over Slypher. "Syrus? Jaden? Its time for the vigil?" She opened the door, and blinked in surprise.

Syrus had fallen asleep, eyes red from crying, his head in Hasslebury's lap. Alexis' first reaction was _aaaawww how cuuuteee! _

"Ten four soldier." Hasslebury put a finger to his lips. "But a little quieter, it took forever for me to convince him to leave the infirmary, and then when we came here he cried himself to sleep."

"Where's Jaden?"

"Knocking boots with Chazz I think!" Hasslebury sniggered. "Aster came in earlier saying he heard some… aherm… loud lovemaking in Chazz's room and could he get some peace and quiet in here?"

"He's not here though."

"oh no, he got some call from his manager and had to answer that. Something tells me though, that that boy is gonna give his boss the boot soon. He didn't look happy when he came back, headed off to the hot springs I think."

"Well, when he wakes up, I need someone to carry candles."

"AHERM." A voice at the door revealed Bonaparte. He refused to come inside but called out. "Alexis I've been trying to find you. Your candlelight vigil has run into a major snafu. You need to have a teacher light the candles, because students are not allowed to have fire starters in their possession. You'll be suspended if you're caught with matches or lighters."

Alexis' face twitched in annoyance, walking out to meet the teacher with an annoyed look on her face. "I convinced miss Fontaine and miss Dorothy to help me. You stay out!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, teachers can't go in student's rooms."

Alexis loomed menacingly over the French teacher, using the difference in height to her advantage. "you know that Seto Kaiba himself threatened to sack whoever suggests Slypher red get torn down, DON'T YOU?" Hasslebury snickered from inside the room as the Frenchman started to tremble. "SHUT UP Hasslebury!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

Still looming Alexis cracked her knuckles. "Get in the way of this vigil, and my Cyber Tutu will kick your toy soldier monsters into NEXT WEEK! Then leave a footprint on your /face/."

Bonaparte ran at that, Alexis watched him flee. "Niiiiiice." Jaden grinned, coming out of Chazz's room. He was limping a little, but he had a loopy grin stretched across his face.

"You had sex with Chazz didn't you?" Alexis sweatdropped.

Jaden blushed hugely, stretching. "Is it that obvious?"

"Jaden, there's what some people call 'the glow' it's the dopey grin on the face of someone who didn't just have sex, but good sex." Alexis snorted. She dug into her pocket and then pinned something to Jaden's uniform.

"What's this?" Jaden blinked.

"It's a yellow ribbon." Alexis turned so that Jaden could see the ribbon tied around her arm.

"It know, but what's it for?" Jaden blinked.

"You never heard the story?" Alexis asked. "I asked Atticus to sing the song at the vigil." She explained. "There's an old song called "tie a yellow ribbon." Its about a man who goes off to prison and leaves his beloved for three years. When he's due to be released he tells his lover to tie ribbons on the oak tree where they used to meet if she still wants to be with him. He's so scared that she won't want him anymore. But on the day he's released the prison bus rounds the bend to his house to find the oak tree smothered in yellow ribbons, and his beloved waiting for him. As he steps off the bus, the entire prison bus cheers for him. Ever since then, when someone goes off to war or when someone leaves home for a long time, and there's a chance they won't come back, its been the tradition to tie a yellow ribbon on the trees in your front yard or wear one on your body when waiting for someone you care about to come home."

"Really?" Jaden blinked. "Must be an American thing."

"Yeah, it is mostly an American tradition." Alexis grinned. "But I wanted to do SOMETHING. This is ZANE we're talking about, he's one of us!" A pause. "So, you and Chazz. Were you seme or uke?"

"What or what?" Jaden cocked his head cutely.

Alexis giggled. "Its like this, in a gay male relationship, the seme is the dominant one, who usually is on top." Jaden started to blush. "And the uke is the submissive, who is usually on the bottom." Jaden groaned. "Oh I knew it, you're uke aren't you?"

Jaden squeaked. "yes. I feel like I ran a few miles, then sat on a hedgehog."

Alexis giggled. "Somehow I figured you would be. You're a nice guy Jaden, but you're not the sort who likes to dominate in anything but dueling." Alexis giggled. "And in the ways of the world you're a bit naïve. Damn."

"What?"

"Well, if I haven't found a date by two months into the term it means I probably won't. Because everyone pairs off relatively quickly. I'll bet, I'll lay money, Syrus is the next guy who's going to find a same sex date."

"You bet Alexis?"

"Well yeah, I'm a duelist Jaden, what do you think the shadow games are?" Alexis asked. "Russian Roulette on steroids."

"You're going to start a betting pool?"

"Naw, I'm not that mean."

"Um… are you straight Alexis?"

"Depends. If I found a girl good enough I suppose I'd go with her, but normally I'd go for men, though I'm picky with people I date in general. It happens when you're pretty, you have to fend the community leches off with a stick."

"Hey guys!" Bastion waved from the ground. "Alexis you should be careful, I saw Atticus take out his guitar!"

"I asked him to sing tie a yellow ribbon and empty chairs at empty tables." Alexis bent over the railing to tell Bastion.

"Good choice of song, which version of tie a yellow ribbon is he going to do, not the yuppie version by S Club 7 I Hope?"

"No, he was thinking Sinatra." Alexis replied. (1) "And empty chairs at empty tables is universal mourning, and since its french there's no way that idiot Bonaparte can protest it being sung." (2)

"Alright, then you'd better get going. Jaden at least comb your hair before you go?" Bastion sniggered, Jaden's hair was mussed from having sex with Chazz. Jaden squeaked and started combing at his hair with his fingers before entering his dorm and looking for where he'd buried his comb.

Alexis turned, heading for the piers to begin preparations.

* * *

As the sun went down over Academy Island, a wall of blue stood at the harbor, one of Zane's favorite hangouts when he was still a student there. The occasional yellow and red jacket dotted the crowd, but the Ra and Slypher dorms were the last to arrive at the docks. Most of the boats had been moved to one side by their owners to clear a view of the water for the vigil. Alexis and her girlfriends were handing out yellow ribbons, Miss Fontaine and Dorothy waited at the entrance to the harbor with candles to light for the students. "may I?" A cranky voice spoke up.

Alexis looked up to see Chancilor Crowler hold out his own candle to be lit. Alexis blinked in surprise. "Well he /was/ my student." Crowler frowned when he saw Alexis' suspicious expression. "And what kind of chancilor would I be if I didn't support a student run event hmm?" He asked sharply. "I'll help you ladies handle the fire, just be careful where you aim it. I've ruined more ruffles at these things. Candle wax gets all over them."

Mokuba squeezed through the crowd of students. "heeeey! Is there room for somebody not from the school?"

"Of course, you're Seto's brother right? Thank you for Kaiba Corporation's support." Alexis pinned a yellow ribbon to Mokuba's shoulder, grinning. "Um… is Seto going to be alright?"

"With a few days of rest and some practice with… well… it will be awhile but he'll be okay again, I hope." Mokuba sighed. "Yugi's on his way down too, and Joey should be already down here somewhere. They thought it was polite to come."

"Kay, take a spot on the piers Mokuba, we're filling them up first and then anybody remaining will stand on the elevation above it."

"Gotcha!" And Mokuba dissolved into the crowd.

Aster came next. "Alexis, I'll take one." He was wearing an obelisk blue suit, not a uniform but an actual suit, neatly buttoned with a sapphire blue tie. He fastened his ribbon to the lapel of his suit jacket. He took a candle next, letting miss Dorothy light it. "I feel like I'm partially responsible somehow. I mean if I hadn't won that duel he wouldn't have gotten as desperate as he did would he?"

"not your fault Aster." Alexis told him. "What could you have done? It was a DUEL. You were expected to do everything in your power to win, and Zane would have been pissed if you held back on him, though you could have done without dissing Jaden on live TV."

"Oh yeah that. I just… um… well I wanted to get him mad." Aster blushed. "Nothing personal, and the only monsters I really care to use are Hero types. My destiny heroes are dope, but my dad made them to work alongside the Elemental Heroes. So I figured make a deck that's the opposite of Jaden's and get him riled."

"And it worked." Alexis snorted. "Now you'd better find a place to."

"JADEN!" Gushed one of Alexis' friends as Jaden arrived at the docks. "Oooh, you have a ribbon already. Okay then take a candle from the box and the teachers will light it."

"Here you go Aster." Dorothy lit Aster's candle. "Jaden, come over here and I'll light yours."

"Huh? How come the teachers have to do the lighting?" Jaden asked.

"Because Jaden, if you're caught with a fire starting device on school grounds you'll be suspended." Crowler sneered. "Don't you at least know what will and won't get you in trouble?"

"Not really no." Jaden grinned. "Thanks for the warning though, er… teech."

Chazz purposefully hung back to join the group until Jaden had disappeared into the crowd. Sex in the dorms was highly frowned upon by the teachers, though there really was no rule in the student manual against it. If he was caught sleeping with Jaden, Chazz would likely never be allowed back into Obalisk. And he fully intended on going back someday and showing every single one of them just how /not/ a slacker he was.

"Aren't you going?" Yugi asked, coming up behind Chazz and startling him.

"Sure, sure just give me a minute." Chazz huffed.

"You know." Yugi chirped. "You seem to me like a very fearful person Chazz. I heard Jaden beat you, perhaps your fear of failure is the cause of that failure?" He suggested cheerfully.

Chazz could see what he was saying, and it annoyed him no end. "you know, I didn't think the king of games was a midget." Touche, take that very right King of Games.

"I can get bigger if you want. But if I did I likely would lose my patience with you. Lets duel sometime." Yugi snickered.

"The problem with daring to take on the king is that you know you're going to lose."

"Well you have a problem with 'daring' Chazz, it would be good for you."

"I am NOT a coward."

"Sure sure." Yugi said sarcastically. "I saw you and Jaden on live television, the instant he was going to win, the transmission cut out. Why do you think that was?"

"My idiot brothers cut off the broadcast to save them the embarrassment." Chazz snapped. "Will you get lost!?"

"Sorry, I go to this school too, I can go where I please." Yugi said amiably as he walked off into the crowd.

"Here you go Yugi." Miss Dorothy beamed as she lit his candle. "I see you have a ribbon already. By the way, tell your grandfather Dorothy says hello? He'll know who you mean."

"Sure… um…"

"Oh how silly of me. I'm Dorothy, I run the school's card shop. If you need any extra cards, just come up to my place. I have them for lower prices than most shops on the mainland."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Yugi said amiably.

"And be sure to come on Sandwich day." Dorothy added to Yugi's retreating back.

Yugi carefully pushed his way through the crowd until he found Jaden. "Hey Jaden, what's sandwich day?"

Jaden blinked. "Huh? Oh! Well Yugi, Sandwich day is a game that miss Dorothy plays to test the draw abilities of the students. There's a big box filled with sandwiches, you reach in and the object is to draw the flavor you want, because they have some pretty nasty ones. Like liver, iiick." Jaden made a face. "The best sandwich of them all is the golden eggwich. But its really rare. There's always a rush on sandwich day to get the eggwich first! I've even seen students who don't get it duel ones who did to get it. Because no offense to Miss Dorothy, but most of those sandwiches are yuuuuucky!"

"Sounds er…" Yugi was going to say "interesting" when he spotted Joey. "OYE!! Joey over here!" He hissed, waving the other over.

"Guess who?" Aster came up behind Jaden. "Soooooo… did getting laid improve your game any?" He teased.

"Shut up Aster." Jaden groaned. He'd limped all the way down to the harbor. And his ass still hurt.

"Will getting laid improve your manners any?" Joey quipped, glaring challengingly at Aster. "Cause I know some guys who can pull it off. I know Duke Devlin is a flaming little..." Yugi stepped on Joey's toe and he squeaked. "I mean Duke Devlin might be willing to obli…" Yugi stepped on Joey's toe again. "I mean Duke Devlin is manho enough t…" Joey cowered as Yugi glared at him. "WHAT?"

"Mind your manners Joey. Aster is a fellow pro, not a street punk. And we are /guests./" Yugi frowned, leaning on Joey a little. "Sorry about that Aster, Joey's a smart alek, its nice to get to meet you in person. I watched some of your duels. You fight well." Yugi said amiably.

"Wow, that's a compliment coming from the King." Aster grinned cockily.

"oh it gets critical after that, I think there's lots of room for improvement." Yugi added. "you aren't all that just yet."

Jaden grinned. "You heard the King Aster! What about me?" He asked Yugi hopefully.

Yugi frowned. "Jaden, only one of your duels has been televised, ever. I can't form an opinion on just one duel." Jaden drooped. A soft, lyrical croon made him jump.

Winged Kuriboh was hovering above the harbor, watching as the sun sank into the depths of the sea. "Hey, I have an idea!" Jaden said with a huge grin.

"Huh?" Joey, Yugi and Aster looked at him.

"Watch!" Jaden activated his duel disk and searched his deck for a card, calling out his elemental hero avian. "Lets let our cards keep watch too!" he suggested.

Winged kuriboh landed on Yugi's head, clinging to his hair. Jaden giggled, because an ordinary kuriboh appeared from Yugi's deck and landed on his head to do the same. It was very slow to watch, but one of Aster's destiny heroes appeared next to him. All across the harbor duel spirits were appearing, and some of the other duelists saw the elemental hero come out and followed Jaden's example, letting their favorite monsters stand sentinel with them.

"Not a bad idea!" Joey exclaimed, digging through his deck. When the Red Eyes Black Dragon couldn't find a place to fit, it sailed across the water, landing by the lighthouse at the far end of the lagoon. Three or four other dragons and a couple of dinosaurs belonging to duel academy students did the same.

Yugi grinned, donning his own disk and letting the dark magician and dark magician girl stand with Jaden's Avian. Jaden looked up to see Syrus' steamroid chug into place next to Dark Magician girl and giggled when it offered her flowers. There was a thud, thud, thud, and then Dark Tyranno loomed over the other monsters, startling Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl.

_Aibou, what is the point of these vigils? Its not as if they'll make any difference in Zane's health. _Yami asked, clearly curious.

_Well, when someone is seriously ill, or when someone is sure to die, these vigils are held to show support for those who were ill. Of course, they're also common at executions, to protest capital punishment._

_It is a strange method of showing support. But perhaps the positive wishes of those in the crowd may make a difference after all. _

"Sorry we're late sarge!" Hasslebury called, carrying Syrus piggyback and pushing through the crowd. "Syrus tried to get through the crowd but he just got squished!"

"It was horrible!" Syrus added. "There were these two huge burly obelisks that smelled like sweat and body reek that I got shoved between!" He whined. "I don't know how Yugi manages being a midget." He sniffled.

Yugi laughed, Joey grinned. "He survives because he's our midget. Back before he was the king of games Tristan and I used to have to keep bullies off him, then he got Yami, who put the two of us out of a job." (3)

"Where's Atticus?" Syrus looked around. "Bastion said he was going to sing."

Alexis pushed her way through the crowd with Bastion and Chazz. "Atticus is going to be a little late, one of his guitar strings snapped."

"Anything to keep him from playing that stupid ukulele." Chazz' face twitched.

"Uh, hey Chazz where are the Ojama brothers?" Jaden asked. "I don't see them anywhere!"

"I left their cards in the infirmary so that they'd keep watch on Zane and Kaiba." Chazz replied.

"What do you mean Ojama what?" Joey blinked.

"You mean you don't see them?" Jaden asked, cocking his head.

"See what?" Joey was clueless.

"Its like this." Alexis explained to Joey. "Every duelist has a card that acts as their guardian spirit. Its usually a favorite card of their deck, but not always. Jaden and Chazz have the ability to see duel spirits, as we call these little guardians. Not all duelists can see their spirits."

Jaden nodded. "Yep, the harbor is filling up with duel spirits in addition to the monster holograms." He pointed to Aster. "There's one standing next to Aster too, I think its one of his destiny heroes but if it is its one I haven't seen him use yet. My duel spirit winged kuriboh is sitting on Yugi's head, makes sense since Yugi gave him to me. The kuriboh from yugi's deck perched on my head, I guess since Yugi was taken as a perch. My winged kuriboh has kept an eye out for danger for me almost since I got him, and sensed shadow game related phenomena before I even see it. But Chazz has a habit of putting his Ojama cards in places he wants them to watch over. He once used them to catch a thief."

"Correction, it was a thieving duel spirit made solid by a millennium charm." Chazz replied.

"If chazz weren't rich, or a duelist, he'd probably be a detective somewhere." Syrus grinned.

"I would not!" Chazz growled.

The sun finally fell below the horizon, and the sound of an acoustic guitar caught Jaden's attention. He turned, and spotted Atticus sitting on a stack of crates on one of the piers. "Ahem! Hey guys, Sis asked me to sing something appropriate to the vigil. I don't do angsty very well as well… as most of you know. So uh… sissy and I compromised."

He struck up a distinctly swing sounding tune, Jaden took Chazz's hand, listening to the music.

_I'm coming home I've done my time,  
Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine,  
If you receive my letter tellin' you I'd soon be free,  
Then you'll know just what to do, if you still want me, if you still want me._

Yugi grinned, _Aibou what is this… infectious… melody?_

_Uh, the song was sung by Frank Sinatra. Very, very, old. _

_It is… very pleasing! I like it!_

_Tie a yellow ribbon `round the ole oak tree,  
It's been three long years, do ya still want me?  
If I don't see a ribbon ,round the ole oak tree,  
I'll stay on the bus, forget about us, put the blame on me_

_If I don't see a ribbon `round the ole oak tree._

Alexis rolled her eyes at Atticus, she had never seen him do dark and angsty in his life. It was that sunny attitude of her brothers that had attracted Zane to him. Normally she tried to keep him down to earth, but Zane was Atticus' lover. He had as much a right to be at this vigil as Syrus did.

_Bus driver, please look for me `cause I couldn't bear to see what I might see,  
I'm really still in prison, and my love, she holds the key,  
Simple yellow ribbon's what I need to set me free._

Several students hummed along with the tune, some murmuring the chorus softly. Jaden had never heard it before. But he kind of liked it.

_I wrote and told her please tie a yellow ribbon `round the ole oak tree,  
It's been three long years, do ya still want me?  
If I don't see a ribbon `round the ole oak tree,  
I'll stay on the bus, forget about us, put the blame on me,  
If I don't see a ribbon `round the ole oak tree._

Alexis saw the smile on Atticus' face as he sang. With a mrrooooww, Pharaoh announced his arrival at the pier, purring and winding his way between Alexis' ankles. Alexis scooped the cat up, scratching him behind the ears. "Good kitty. Wonder what the teachers are thinking."

She turned, trying to locate them and heard Crowler's pleased voice somewhere in the crowd. "its been years since I've heard this song."

"yes." Miss Dorothy beamed. "It sure takes me back to when I was a little girl."

"you people and your Sinatra. Sinatra was a wise guy, a gangster, you need to learn a little more refinement." Bonapart scolded.

_Now the whole damn bus is cheering and I can't believe I see  
A hundred yellow ribbons `round the ole oak tree._

_tie a yellow ribbon `round the ole oak tree,  
It's been three long years, do ya still want me?  
If I don't see a ribbon `round the ole oak tree,  
I'll stay on the bus, forget about us, put the blame on me,  
If I don't see a ribbon `round the ole oak tree._

Atticus brought the song to a close with a flourish. He grinned, letting the melody hang in the air for a few moments. "I have one more song, which is probably a little more appropriate. But I dunno, its so depressing." He struck up a mournful melody. "And I don't do musicals that well."

_There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone_

Here they talked of revolution  
Here it was they lit the flame  
Here they sang about tomorrow  
And tomorrow never came.

Jaden felt hackles rise on the back of his neck. Whatever Atticus was singing, it was… seriously depressing. Jaden clung to Chazz automatically. "Hey, Jaaaaden. Loosen your grip a little."

"I can't help it." Jaden shivered. "I can't help thinking about the shadowriders last year."

"Well get over it. We survived, and if you start crying, I'm going to let go of your arm and pretend I don't know you." Chazz growled.

"Hush!" Yugi hissed. "I've never heard this one."

_From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lowly barricade..  
At dawn._

"Jaden I swear, if you turn Emo I'm going to shoot myself." Alexis hissed quietly.

"What's emo?" Alexis facefaulted.

"Never mind."

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me._

_That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on_

If Atticus didn't do musicals well, it wasn't apparent from that performance, if he ever got into broadway, he would have made a very good Marius. Jaden tried not to sniffle. He heard Joey whisper in his ear. "Jaden I swear if you cry I'm going to punch you."

"I can't help it, he's singing such a sad song." Jaden whimpered, trying so hard to keep from crying that his eyes hurt.

_Phantom faces at the window  
Phantom shadows on the floor  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more._

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more..._

Chazz finally resorted to covering Jaden's ears so he wouldn't hear the song and cry. "You are, such a ridiculous slacker you know that?" He hissed in Jaden's ear.

"Thanks… I think." Jaden blushed as the song ended.

"Hey Joey, I think Jaden kinda reminds me of you doesn't he?" Yugi asked with a huge grin.

"I do?" Jaden blinked.

"Uhhuh, and Chazz reminds me of Kaiba." Yugi sighed. "Though I'd much rather have Hasslebury around than /another/ dinosaur duelist I could name."

Jaden frowned. "Alexis, are we allowed to duel at these things?"

"NO." Alexis sighed. "The vigil ends at Midnight. The Teachers wouldn't let it go all night. But Dueling at a candle light vigil is RUDE!"

Syrus was, touched and stunned by all the support the duel academy students were showing for his brother. Even over Jaden and Yugi's banter he could hear the gossip of the students in the crowd. He sat down on the end of the pier, Hasslebury sat with him, and he leaned back on the other's shoulder. Eventually Syrus' candle burned out, and he slowly started to fall asleep. He tried to stay awake, but he'd keep sagging, and his eyelids would keep falling. And eventually he couldn't stay awake anymore, and for the second time that day he fell asleep leaning on Hasslebury.

The last thing his conscious mind registered before Syrus fell asleep was Hasslebury asking Jaden. "Sarge? Do I look like a pillow?"

* * *

1. There are several versions of the song, I can't STAND the S Club 7 version, trust me, its yuppie. When I looked it up on imeem the Sinatra version was closest to what I was hoping for.

2. Empty Chairs at Empty tables is from the musical les Miserables which is set in old France. However, several of the songs have important political and social associations in the Western hemisphere. "One day more" is often sung by presidential candidates, including Bill Clinton and I think Obama sang it too (someone confirm?) "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" is usually used in reference to AIDS/HIV activism in mourning for those who have died. However, I decided it was one of the few les Miserables songs that would fit a candle light vigil of this nature.

3. In the early manga Yugi keeps getting picked on, that's how Joey and Tristan met him, they picked on him and snatched a piece of the millennium puzzle. It used to be that Yami would have to go get whoever bullied him back with a shadow game.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: God this lemon gave me trouble. You better appreciate the things I do for you.

What's with these bing commercials? They drive me nuts. They're right up there with Bruno on the annoying scale. I didn't even see Borat. I didn't even know why I should see Borat.

ZOMG, on entropia my society kicked some serious ass today! We were fighting second entities at treasure island. Beat the tar out of them and got three globals, two pieces to a martial armor suit and a gun! I just have to wait for them to sell on auction and I'll be rolling in peds!

WOOO! Ice road truckers rocks! Go Polar Bear Hugh! And YES! This year there's a female ice road trucker, Lisa, who is HAWT! ZOMG SQUEEEE!

* * *

Hasslebury was torn.

Part of him wanted to use Zane being ill as an excuse to get close to Syrus. Close enough to hopefully get in his pants.

Part of him was disgusted with this idea because Syrus was his /friend/ and he didn't want to take advantage of him.

Hasslebury wished, seriously wished, that the T-rex bone used for his dino DNA was not from a female rex. Who would have thought a dinosaur had that much hormones.

Oh who was he kidding, the only reason why he was feeling so lustful was ordinary human hormones.

Syrus had fallen asleep midway through the vigil, and so he'd brought Syrus back to Slypher dorm and Jaden's room to sleep.

Hasslebury had slipped off jacket and shirt and stood guard for awhile before finally falling asleep next to Syrus in his bunk. When he woke up Hasslebury's rampent dino/teenager hormones caused one of the social hazards of male dormitory living, inconvenient morning wood. Hasslebury's eyes narrowed, slitting lustfully. Hasslebury growled softly, looking for any way to get Syrus off of him so he could get to a bathroom.

All he accomplished however was sending Pharaoh running through one of his secret passages through the wall along the rafters, probably headed for Pegasus' formerly Banner's quarters and breakfast. Jaden was nowhere to be seen, probably having a nice morning after with Chazz.

That reminded him. Jaden had someone, Yugi had someone, Alexis was looking for love but she wasn't who he was interested in. He was reasonably attracted to Aster, but the boy's constant preaching about Destiny annoyed the dino using Ra. Samhill, even Atticus had someone. He did like Syrus, truly Hasslebury did. But you shouldn't always give in to your temptations, and Hasslebury would be just as happy watching the cheerful bluenette from afar.

Hasslebury pushed tentatively at Syrus' sleeping form. But that just made Syrus groan in his sleep and wrap his arms tightly around Hasslebury's waist. He snuggled against the dino user's chest and mumbled something sleepily. The more Hasslebury struggled to get Syrus /off/ him so that he could go to the bathroom and relieve his aching hard on, the more Syrus clung.

Something had to give, and about the point where Syrus was curled in a ball in his lap like a cat, head pressed against Hasslebury's chest Syrus woke up. Hasslebury growled, wriggling to get free. "Goshdarnit lemme go!" The wriggling just got him more aroused. Causing the dino user to groan in stimulation and some seriously naughty thoughts to cross into his mind.

Syrus blinked, still groggy. His mind slowly processed the compromising position he was in, then realized Hasslebury's hard on was pushed against his stomach. Hasslebury was struggling to get him /off/ and get free and at the same time groaning in reaction to the stimulation.

Syrus screamed, leaping back. "SORRY! SORRY!" He blushed scarlet. Hasslebury growled, climbing to the bunk that used to be Chumly's and sprawling on it.

"I'm the one who's sorry." Hasslebury growled. "Yeh fell asleep in my lap last night and then when I woke up with a woody I tried to get you offa me and you just clung. Like a… like a… like a sloth or something!"

Syrus blushed. "Um… yeah, is that… normal?" The little Blunette's questions were annoying Hasslebury at the moment.

"Its normal for a man Syrus." Hasslebury mumbled, clearly in a state of discomfort.

Syrus thought for a moment. "WAIT! Even as you were pushing me off you were /groaning/!" Syrus accused him. "You /liked/ that!"

Hasslebury growled, Syrus had gotten him there. Hasslebury turned, poking his head over the side of the bed and looking down at Syrus, his eyes were slitted and the dinosaur DNA was asserting itself right then, fueling the dino user's lust. "Syrus, I /am/ attracted to you. I /am/ interested in you. But I keep this to myself. Because I'm not interested in taking it /further/ than ordinary lusting after a classmate unless /you/ are interested in taking it further! You showed /more/ interest in the Dark Magician Girl or in getting Alexis' attention than being interested in /men./ So I assumed you weren't interested in ME!"

Syrus blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say that." He said sheepishly. "After watching Yugi and Kaiba walk off together, I wouldn't mind trying to have sex with a man. Just to see what it… what it was like." Syrus's face was beat red. "And you're obviously in some kind of distress."

Hasslebury was literally warring inside of his head. Go down there and fuck Syrus out of his mind or resist and run for the bathroom.

"Come /down/ here." Syrus called up plaintively.

Hasslebury could resist no more. He was not blessed of especially good self control. The dino user growled, sliding over the edge of the bed and landing on Syrus' bunk. Syrus' ears turned red now, the blush in his cheeks retreating into a faint pink. Syrus climbed into his lap and leaned in to kiss him. "I just wish I weren't so short." Syrus mumbled as their lips connected.

Hasslebury chuckled, pulling Syrus against him. "I'll try to go easy on you." He snickered, returning the kiss fervently.

In one swift movement Hasslebury turned them around, straddling Syrus' waist with a hungry look in his eye. Syrus wriggled out of his jacket and shirt. "might want to give me room enough to get my clothes off."

Hasslebury crawled back a few spaces. "Sorry." He looked ready to pounce the instant Syrus stripped, even as he was pulling off what remained of his own clothing.

"Well what were you going to do, go dino eyed and shred them off?" Syrus demanded, throwing his pants and underwear on the floor.

"Uuuuuh, well…"

"You WERE! Weren't you?" Syrus blushed crimson again.

Hasslebury got his own pants and underwear off and silenced Syrus' protests with a tongue kiss, coaxing the little bluenette to let his tongue in his mouth. Syrus met his tongue with his own, twining them in passion. At the same time the Dino user reached down and started rubbing at Syrus' manhood. "Gotta get you, worked up too." He panted. "You got lube?"

"Huh whuh?" Syrus mumbled, too distracted by the attention on his burgeoning erection to track what Hasslebury was saying.

"Lube, or this will hurt like a bitch." Hasslebury growled.

"Will lotion work? I've got some in my shower bag."

"yes." Hasslebury growled, leaping off the bunk and digging into the aforementioned shower bag. "here we go." Hasslebury climbed back up, a feral smirk on his face. He leaned down, taking Syrus' member in his mouth and sucking.

Syrus squealed, grabbing Hasslebury's dreadlocks and turning the color of a tomato. Hasslebury growled, humming around the mouthful for added stimulation. He licked his way up the underside, and at the same time he slicked his fingers, pushing the first up Syrus' entrance.

Syrus squeaked, wriggling. Hasslebury let go of Syrus' erection long enough to say, "hold still, relax your lower body or it'll sting a bit."

"Ss… s… sorry." Syrus stammered. "I haven't um… done this before… I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"That's why I'm on top." Hasslebury's Cheshire cat grin only made Syrus's virgin jitters worse. "I know what I'm doing." He bent down to take Syrus erection in his mouth again, twirling the head with his tongue as he added the second finger. He started to suck, hollowing his cheeks with the effort, trying to distract Syrus' attention from his prepping him.

"Uh… h… h… hasslebury." Syrus stammered, tiny frame trembling. "I think I'm gonna." Hasslebury grinned, throating Syrus at the same instant he found the diminutive duelist's prostate. Syrus howled in pleasure as he came. Hasslebury swallowed rather than spit, removing his fingers. "S… sorry… I…"

"I meant to do that." Hasslebury sniggered, pulling Syrus into a kiss. "Now relax your lower body. You know, when you're on the bottom being a midget has an advantage."

"how is being so small I might as well be an elf an advantage?" Syrus demanded, panting lightly.

Hasslebury lifted Syrus' legs and grinned. "Because it makes you /tight/." He purred. "And men like that."

Syrus's cheeks turned pink. "Um…"

Hasslebury smirked, setting Syrus' legs on his shoulders and used more lotion to slicken his erection. "Remember, relax your lower body." He reminded Syrus, positioning himself outside the other's entrance.

He pushed the first inch or so in, feeling Syrus tremble beneath him. Hasslebury was trying to hold back the temptation to just thrust his entire length in at once. Dino DNA meant dinosaur instincts, including the savagery of the urge to mate. So while Hasslebury was moving an inch at a time, the dinosaur mind was screaming for him to start pounding his partner into the mattress.

Syrus blushed, sweat beading up on his forehead, it stung, but when Hasslebury finally got the entire length in and his body adjusted to the intrusion it actually felt good. Hasslebury scooped Syrus up into his arms so that the two were in a sitting position. Syrus was straddling hasslebury's lap, resting his head on the Dino user's chest. Hasselbury kissed Syrus fervently, "okay, like this." He husked in Syrus' ear, lifting the bluenette up a few inches, then letting him down. "See?"

Syrus nodded, wrapping his arms around Hasslebury's shoulders for leverage, lifting himself up again and back down, interpreting the Dino user's low growl as one of pleasure. Hasslebury arched his hips to meet Syrus' thrusts, shifting the angle so that the next thrust hit Syrus prostate.

Syrus squealed in pleasure and surprise, clinging to Hasslebury's shoulders, the blush creeping across his cheeks. Hasslebury smirked, arching up as the bluenette started a rhythm, hitting the smaller duelist's sweet spot with each roll of his hips. Syrus slowly started getting more confident, and Hasslebury leaned back, resting his weight on his hands and letting the other speed up.

Syrus' mind was hazy with pleasure, his vision white with every hit to his sweet spot. He was screaming in pleasure, "Close… to…" He screamed as he came, body writhing around his lover's erection. Hasslebury's head tipped back as he howled in ecstasy, spilling into the diminutive bluenette. Syrus groaned, feeling the cum sear into him. He flopped back on the bed, panting as hasslebury pulled away and then crawled up to crouch next to him on the pillow. "So watcha think of sex with a man hmm?"

"That… was… incredible…" Syrus blushed the color of a tomato. Then he caught sight of the clock. "OH SHIT! I'm half an hour late for class!" he cried, running to find a towel to clean himself off with and grab up his clothes.

* * *

When Syrus got into class, Crowler berated him soundly for being late. As Syrus passed Aster's seat he noticed the pro sound asleep. "huh? What's up with Aster?" Syrus blinked.

Yugi snickered. "Um, something about there being too much noise in the room next to his."

"But that's Chazz's room, he always complains about the noise!"

"You might want to check with Jaden about that." Yugi snorted, indicating where Jaden and Chazz were sitting. "I think they went for an all nighter."

Syrus had to hold back a nosebleed. "That's the last thing I needed to hear."

Jaden slumped forwards a little, about to fall asleep when he felt Chazz squeeze his crotch. "Hey." He hissed. "My ass is already in pain! No footsie!"

Chazz hissed in Jaden's ear. "Sorry Slacker. You're going to stay awake in this class if I have to start necking you in the back row!"

Jaden's eyes watered with the effort of staying awake, "Lucky Aster, he's probably dueling in his sleep!"

"MISTER YUKI! No talking in class!" Jaden grimaced and facefaulted. "But Aster's snoring! Its making me drooowwwsy."


End file.
